The Left Behind Unconnected Constellations
by WindVoid6
Summary: Everyone loses people but that doesn’t mean some jerky Oryx guy gets the privillege of rubbing it in his face! Oh and its not just that, its all his worst memories too. Everybodys stressing out and his secrets are on a tightrope but hes a hilarious idiot with great friends. He lost his greatest one though. What he’d give to hear his bestfriends laugh again. Tevis and Andal are main
1. ItsNormal

**Screw Forsaken. So this is a FanFiction taking place somewhere before Forsaken and Tevis never died because if I wrote he did it will mess up future Destiny fanfictions from me. To be honest if Bungie doesn't bring him back I don't know if the game will be as enjoyable for me. Anyway 'The Long Slow Whisper' was mentioned in one of Caydes messages to his killers. In this a guardian is mentioned with no name, gender nothing do as you please with them you can pretend it's you or you ingame guardian. Please show no hate it will hurt my feelings. I talk to much. Or and the flashback at the end was set when Andal was Vanguard not when the Savathuns song was taking place. Enjoy! :)**

**_Just A Normal Day_**

The Red War was finished, the Tower was rebuilt but most of the citizens were still worried if they were safe or not. The Traveler was shattered, emitting light everywhere around it filling in the black night sky. The Cabal were done, finished but being the stubborn, serious, protective (boring) person Zavala was he wanted to make a plan on... something Cayde wasn't really listening. They got a new map installed almost looked exactly like Caydes but different.

Zavala and Ikora were chit chattering around the map about their next move or something, Cayde was leaning against the table throwing a dagger up and down repeatedly. Everyone else was sleeping or drinking, Exos don't really sleep so Cayde, Banshee And Shiro (once he dragged himself from Felwinter) would go to Amanda (Amanda mostly stayed up with them but eventually she would go to sleep) and just talk or get drunk (mostly Cayde) but still Zavala didn't even let him quickly go to the spicy ramen shop to get a take away.

"Cayde!" Cayde was startled by the sound of Zavalas voice and nearly dropped his dagger on his foot. He put the dagger on his leg holster and crossed his arms at Zavala. What he'd give to get out of here.

"You are supposed to be helping us" well technically he helps them every day so...

"What are we even doing?" He walked over to the map.

"We must plan defences for the city"

"And why exactly?"

"For the safety of our people"

"But we always do that!"

"Because we are the Vangua-"

"Hold up, how about you and Ikora do... this and I go out there" Cayde pointed to the doorway and started slowly side walking to the door.

"Cayde!" Then he made a break for it and ran. How long had he'd been in that meeting? 20 minutes? 30? He could've set a new record!

Ikora sighed and looked at Zavala.

"At least it's not like his first day" she smiled softly.

"He shows no worry or concern for our people" her face turned to a frown.

"Zavala-"

"We will continue tomorrow" then he left heading in the same direction of Cayde and Ikora stood alone with worry covering her. That's the way of a Hunter though, their inpatientness just consumes them when their doing anything that involves planning or waiting. It really ain't their thing. Sprinting their way through a nest, bullets just barely missing their skin, getting drunk and making ridiculous bets and dares. That is the stupid, dangerous life of a Hunter, well dangerous and stupid is how Zavala described it.

Cayde was with no one since Banshee was busy repairing a guardians gun, Shiro was on a patrol mission for Taken somewhere in the Solar system and Amanda... he just didn't feel like visiting her she's probably asleep or something and ya know he needed some time to himself. So he was at a bar, drinking. It was quiet, except for the fact that there was two Guardians brawling and sending the noise of glass breaking through out the area. Other than that he was completely immune to the world. He was just admiring the cards in his hands, a hand of seven. An Ace of Diamonds, Ace of Spades, Queen of Hearts, Ace Of Clubs, Six of Spades and the last two were just random cards, to be precise Eight of Hearts and Three of Clubs. He'd made lies to himself saying he had a son and a beautiful woman who he referred to them as his queen and Ace but they may not be real they may just be figments of his mind who knows after all he'd been rebooted 6 times, maybe at some point he just gave in and wrote all these letters to help him believe. He only has quick flashes of his memory from any of his lives. Unlike most Exos, the him before himself wrote journals so that's how he knows more than most of his Exo buddies.

Just out of the blue was the one and only. Big Blue. For a second he actually thought he might join him for a drink, but why the hell would he think that? Zavala didn't even hesitate to grab the back of Caydes cloak and drag him infront of everyone.

"Can't a guy have one drink?!" Once they were outta the way of Guardians nosy eyes he let go.

"You show not the slightest concern for our people!"

"Of course I do" Zavala narrowed his eyes at Cayde.

"Then why do you refuse to join in our meetings"

"Can I tell you what would be a better plan, if I go and headshot all the Fallen, Vex and other stuff myself" He knew that was a stupid idea but he just hoped Zavala got the point. Zavala eyes sharpened and stared down Cayde as he pulled out his hand cannon and pretended to shoot imaginary enemies.

"Is that what Andal would want" unexpected... he knew that was a sore subject as it was but... this time he just gave up. Zavala turned away and walked. Caydes blue optics were wide and he was just surprised and... upset. He froze at the comment and how Zavala knew that's what he would want... Andal doesn't want anything because he's dead! He rested his head on the wall his horn accidentally leaving a dent on the wall.

"Yeah well he didn't want to die either" Cayde mumbled to himself then Zavala stopped and spoke over his shoulder.

"Foolishness will get you nowhere" Zavala finally disappeared out of sight and Cayde dusted himself off then put his Ace of Spades back in its holster and walked the opposite way of Zavala and double jumped on top of the Eververse shop and sat down facing the City beyond the Tower. His ghost flew out to beside him.

"Ignore him, he barely knew who Andal was. Cayde?" her mechanical worried female voice (that sounded a lot like Sagira but with Hunter spirit in it) _nearly _reassured him.

"Do you think I'll ever get out of this place Sundance?"

"It depends"

"Yeah I know but like do you think I will ever ever get out excluding death"

"Why do you want to leave so bad" why does she always change the subject?

"I guess... I don't know"

"What about Zavala and Ikora?"

"I'm sure they'll hunt me down" he chuckled to himself.

"Cayde?"

"Yeah 'dance?" he flicked a bullet off the edge.

"That person you talked about"

"Who?"

"I don't quite remember the name"

"Well that's helpful because I'm sure I've mentioned plenty of people"

"Urgh the one you hate the most"

"Ohhhhh yeah that little subroute, creepy guy"

"Rasputin?"

"Along the lines of that"

"Do you remember their name"

"Eh don't know, don't really care"

"You are very careless"

"Really?!"

"I was only saying..."

"You sound like Failsafe" he sighed.

"Annoying?"

——————————————————————————

The Tower was filled with people and the sky was gleaming blue, Cayde ran towards the meeting area, he eventually had to jump over everyone to get there. Sundance disappeared and Zavala and Ikora were both staring at him confused.

"Cayde?"

"Yep thought I'd actually come" he really wanted to add, _because every other time I get dragged here._

"So any reports?" He asked.

"No" Ikora has the 'What did you do' look pointing at Zavala. It was actually kinda funny and nearly raised his spirits.

"Cayde" he turned his head to Ikora. _How many times has people said my name over the past day?_

"We wanted to send you a mission" Cayde tried to copy the human actions of choking but it just seeemed like he was just malfunctioning which he probably would if he didn't stop.

"Serious?!"

"Do not mess this up"

"I won't" he saluted to Zavala with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"So where am I going?"

"We'll send you the coordinates"

"See ya" he ran off to the harbour and yelled through the comm.

"I'm free baby! WOOHOO!"

"Cayde!"

"Yeah yeah sorry" Amanda looked like she was stuck between calling Zavala and Ikora or laughing, she settled for raising an eyebrow at him so was the new speechless guardian and their ghost.

"WOOHOO!" And that was the only response before he got into his ship, 'The Queen Of Hearts' he called it, the ship door closed behind him, Amanda rolled her eyes and laughed quietly shaking her head. He got into the pilot seat did a little celebration dance before calming down.

"Sundance coordinates?"

"Planet Mars, X 15, Y 23, Z 17"

"My language please" she sighed and wished she had a smarter Guardian.

"The fourth Clovis Bray Lab" Cayde groaned and frowned.

"I actually hate him" he flipped a few switches and the ship took off.

"Cayde"

"Oh hey Zavala you could of gave me a head ups that I'm going to th worst place ever" he replied through the comm.

"So what am I supposed to do anyway"

"Patrol th-" he switched off his comm.

"Sorry big Z. Not happening"

"They're going to kill you Cayde" Sundance appeared at his shoulder.

"Well they can go to the back of the line"

The ship landed on the sand and Cayde and Sundance walked out, Sundance disappeared into his head. Infront of them was the Clovis Bray lab. On Mars there was several labs (some to be still discovered) one of the which Ana was at researching things and believing Rasputin is good, now that made Cayde laugh. Heh he still hasn't had that conversation with Rasputin.

"As I said before this place gives me nightmares" Cayde walked in the lab and saw things he wished he never saw, machines that looked like torture devices and just random files He rested his hand on The Ace Of Spades just in case, he pulled it out as he got ready to turn the corner, he turned the corner with his gun aimed. It looked the same except there was one lonely table on the far side with a communicator, tracker and a desk with some partly burned pieces of paper. What a waste of time well nothing was a waste as long as he could get out of the Tower. Technically he was scouting well that would be his excuse anyway. He scrambled through the paper and just as he read something that... would've changed Cayde mentally for a long time.

"What the-" a wave of electricity went through him sending him to the floor, when it came to electrical things Exos are at the bottom of the list. They are made of metal for Travellers sake! Cayde forced himself back online, his grey optics flickered blue to see a shadowy figure walking out with the the papers and a bit of his cloak?! Nobody messes with him otherwise they get the Flaming Ace. He grumbled and turned over to push himself up.

Zavala heard the sound of Cayde comm turn back on and him groan in pain.

"Cayde?!" Anger coursed through his voice grabbing Ikora's attention she stared at Zavala waiting for him to tell her if Cayde had replied. Nothing.

The electric shock probably brought his comm back on and even though Cayde could hear Zavala he didn't reply he was way to curious with this person and wasn't about to listen to some trash from Zavala saying oh how dangerous this is. Cayde slung himself up and aimed at the back of the figure and pulled the trigger but the bullet just passed through them. Cayde tried to maintain his emotions and yeah he did but everything was technically telling him to make a break for it. The figure stopped but kept their back turned to Cayde, everyone's got a few fears and one of Caydes was not being able to kill someone because that means they will probably kill you guardian or not. Just like Taniks and his stupid infinite amount of lives.

"Looks like we got off on the wrong terms" Cayde kept aiming but when the figure turned around he had no face just shadows, a incinerated purple cloak and now he came to think about it pretty hideous. Cayde tilted his head but then the figure started to run at him and ran... through him. Cayde clutched his chest to try stop the empty, burning sensation cause it hurt real bad, before being punched through a wall. He got up stumbling and looked at the figure that started to run at him again, he shook his head to himself. Ignoring all the pain he started to sprint to his ship. He felt so frustrated that he couldn't just shoot this guy in the head plenty of times instead of watching his bullets just pass on through.

"Cayde?!" Zavala and Ikora heard everything was happening and were about to send a Fireteam to go get him actually Zavala was that angry he was going to consider sending himself but his people come first as per damn usual. Not like Cayde wanted Zavala to be here right now, oh that would be real bad.

He ran through his ships door and pressed the button to shut it behind him and ran to the pilot seat and put it on autopilot to the Tower. Cayde wasn't the one to flee but everything about that wasn't right especially how the creep ran through him that made Cayde almost feel like he'd been stabbed.

Zavala switched off his comm and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Where is he?!" He more demanded then asked Ikora, she pressed something then a hologram came up with coordinates on it.

"On his way Zavala and reason with him not shout"

"I have reasoned enough with him"

Cayde wasn't aware half his face plate was hanging off and he was leaning against one of the ships walls trying to think about everything while slightly grabbing his chest. Sundance appeared infront of him and if she had a face she would be worried. He just stared off infront of him as probably one of his most dreaded memories came full force.

_"If you die not my fault" Andal laughted on the other side of the comm. He loved that mans laugh. _

_"If anyone's dying it's you"_

_"Anyway what's the plan"_

_"Way to go Shiro"_

_"Cayde"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Shut it" Andal smiled at the twos playful bickering then his tone turned serious._

_"Shiro take the higher levels, Cayde low, first one to kill this son of a gun gets 1000 glim and in other words Cayde, Shiro, prepare to be in debt"_

_"And In more other words, you're buying drinks" _

_"Yeah yeah remember this is for Nian and Lush" the comms cut off and about an hour of slowly making their way through Fallen. Cayde had finished the lower level and made his way to Andal. Being in the same ratio of the area where Nian was killed gave Cayde a bad feeling,it didn't help that the comm line had been dead quiet for the past 5 minutes. As he ran across the rogue mercenaries territory a sickening feeling conquered his every move. _

_Once he came to the place Andal was supposed to be at... Cayde couldn't move, Taniks shoved Andals own damn sword through Andals chest and the worst part was Cayde could make out shattered pieces next to Andal, his ghost Micah. Taniks was laughing proudly over Andal just barely staying alive. Cayde froze at the horrific sight and found himself trembling. Shiro came out and shook his head disbelieving what he saw. Taniks threw a disgusting grin at him and then disappeared into ether, that's when Cayde found himself kneeling over Andal's body with his hand over his wound._

_With shaky breaths Andal finally spoke,_

_"You know... I love you right?"_

_"No. Stop" and he said,_

_"and you know I would never... hurt you" Cayde braced himself because no one ever says that unless they're about to hurt them._

_"You're my brother... get a... grip"_

_ Andal chuckled then all life left him, he'd forced a joke before he died. It should've been him instead. Cayde fell next to him and Exos couldn't cry so he shook with silent tears. He was completely shattered in the inside, Andal was exactly the same to Cayde as what Andal had to him, they had their equal amounts of getting drunk well Cayde probably got drunk a lot more and got in plenty more fights with the wrong people but Andal was always their to drag him out and knock some sense in him._

_He remembers the time when they met, Tallulah gave Andal the task of mentoring a reluctant Cayde on how to be a Hunter. Since Cayde was a newly rez and had worked alone for as long as he had been alive he didn't want to work with anyone. So Andal left him after shook on it to not tell Tallulah that Andal wasn't training Cayde. They kept names to em selves and you know, went separate ways. Of course 2 days later Andal tracks him introduces himself and *Snap* just like that best friends, brothers and mentor. _

_It took a hell lot of people including Shiro to get him away from Andal and he immediately ran away and it took Zavala and Ikora 2 months to find him hidden on Nessus obliterating Vex and uh getting drunk, really drunk. Only if Andal said something like 'Hey I need help my ghost just got obliterated!" or "I found him!!" something like that and only if Cayde didn't just stand there watching shocked and did something._

_**"The Dreaming City, come find me"**_

**_——————————————————————————_**

"I'm fine" He said to Sundance who was hovering just infront of him while he was gasping for air. Air he didn't need well he did but...

"You're a horrible convincer" His memory ended and he nearly let himself break but he remembered Sundance was there and Cayde knew she saw the first time Cayde ever cried but he never was fond of crying number one reason, it was a deja vu feeling probably from his human life and all that, second was... just hard to explain why he was. Cayde tried to reassure her but it was 100% not working. Sundance was having a little trouble healing him it was like a faint wall in between them but it was probably because Cayde was struggling and needed to calm down.

Amanda watched as Cayde sprinted out from the ship and noticed how different he looked from when she saw him basically skipping to his ship earlier she was he had little noticeable sparks flying from him. She looked down at the sparrow she was repairing and back at Cayde then sighed.

"That's not right..." she dropped her wrench and ran after him. Well that's proves she would drop her job for him. He would have to rub it in her face later.

Cayde ran through the doors to see Ikoras face drop and Zavala's fists clenched and looking pretty angry...scratch that extremely angry. Amanda appeared behind through the doors behind him.

"Do you have anything to do with this?!" Zavala turned his attention to Amanda.

She knew talking in this situation would be a horrible idea so she silently shook her head then looked at Cayde with a bit of disappointment and sorrow in her eyes that he had done something stupid again after he had promised to her a while ago that he wouldn't anymore after a little (really bad) incident. Ok so it what happened was the channel glitched out and ran into some Hive, tell you what he might as well be honest.

"What did you do?!" He walked up to Cayde and stared him down. Cayde started to walk around the room ignoring everyone's glares at him.

"Saw some things, a creep knocked me out, ran through me and knocked me through a wall"

"Ran through you?" Ikora has seen plenty of things the person Cayde was probably describing was a-

"And it wasn't a Taken" Cayde stopped roaming and turned to everyone for a moment and Sundance finally healed him making his faceplate sling back into place.

"That gives you no rights to disobey orders" Cayde was about to reply but Amanda spoke first.

"What exactly happened?"

"Did you not just listen to a thing I just said?!" Cayde snapped at Amanda and watched as Zavala explained that he was supposed to be doing a regular patrol but ended up nearly endangering his life and the Towers? What the heck did the Tower have'd to do with this. Cayde started to walk out the room out of boredom and he was gonna burst out in laughter otherwise because Zavala had suggested putting banning Cayde from his ship but luckily Ikora shut that idea down.

"Where are you going?"

"Duh not in here" Zavala waited till Amanda had left also to speak.

"Send a guardian"

"Zava-"

"Now" she knew this would be a mistake but maybe it will knock some sense into the both of them. So with that, she sent the silent Guardian. The saviour of the Last City.

——————————————————————————

"Do you think Cayde was really telling the truth about everything Zavala said he said?" The Guardian shrugged and walked into the lab. The sand was already making it hard to see through their helmet.

"No wonder why Cayde hates this place" Ghost took the words right out of the Guardians mind. Machines there and there, a few stray blades and guns here and here. Well at least the Exos don't remember what happened to them when they were at these places. They turned around the corner and stopped in their tracks.

"He really wasn't lying!" Both of them looked at the hole in the wall and the numerous bullets that lay on the floor.

"Well duh"

"Oh uh hi Cayde!" Ghost stated nervously through the comm before following the Guardian around the room.

"Any sign of mister shadow there?"

"Nothing, Cayde you said you found somethings what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Oh just some papers..."

"Cayde"

"I'll explain later just don't let the maniac touch you ok?

"Um ok?"

"Because if he does..." So it was a he. The guardian and Ghost both noticed his hesitation but he don't sound like he was not telling them because he wanted or whatever it was to him himself it was like he literally couldn't say it just sounded like it hurt him to say why.

"Uh Cayde?"

"Oh, oh yeah sorry I just... don't worry"

"Ok well nothing's here except dead bodies and machines"

"Oh I just remembered!"

"What?"

"He took some of my cloak too, no idea why"

"Huh well that's weird, did you get to read any of the papers?"

"I think I did I don't remember though"

"You don't remember? Oh wait he knocked you out"

"Yep son of a gun" The Guardian look at the holographic screen which just proved to be a waste of time because it only said things about Exo manufacturing and things.

"That's a new catch phrase"

"Anyway don't tell Zavala but... You'll see"

"Wait Cay-" to late. The glow of a transmat appeared right next to them and Cayde was looking right at them.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders and the sides of his metal mouth curled in a smirk knowing that Zavala was going to get even more angry with him. He walked off to the wall and just faced it a while before putting his hand on it then he walked through the wall. Ghost gave the Guardian a curious glance before both of them followed the Hunter Vanguard.

In there was like a security room, a desk with a screen infront and a swingy chair which Cayde took and started typing things in.

"How did you...?" Cayde gave them a show off look.

He winked (as much of a wink an Exo could do) playfully then the screen infront of them played footage of earlier on. The Guardian and Ghost watched intriguingly and winced a bit.

"So you did read them"

"I guess I did"

"Why would he take a part of your cloak?"

"Who knows"

"Guardian?" The Guardian couldn't help but get startled and jumped out of their seat.

"Commander Zavala"

"Is Cayde with you?" Cayde shook his head and mouthed no and did a prayer to the Ghost.

"No why?"

"He's disappeared"

"He's... probably hiding in the Tower"

"Hmm I find that unlikely, Keep up the work" Cayde took a sigh of relief when he heard the comm shut off then continuing with their conversation.

"He also had paralysed state afterwards" Cayde raised his metallic eyebrows that Sundance actually had told them.

"And I also hate you"

"Paralysed state? What does she mean by that?"

"She was joking"

"I was not" Cayde slung his head back in defeat. The Guardian snapped their fingers to get his attention again. Cayde slid his hands down his face.

"Fine but not here, no where near this place, later"

"Fine" Cayde continued the footage until it showed the figure walking back to the lab and wait... this is now.

"That means he's here" Ghosts words made Cayde stand up alarmingly and pull out his Ace of Spades still not turning away from the screen. The figure burnt the papers with blackish purple flames from his hands and then pulled out the part of Caydes cloak and admired it for a moment. The Guardian and Ghost saw Sundances concern and Caydes anger. Then he burnt it.

_"So I'll go this way, you go that way" Cayde pointed to the left side and watched as Petra walked past him to it. She did a mini wave and hurried off to the left while Cayde ran off to the right. A hell lot of fallen everywhere. This was supposed to be the Dreaming city not a home for shadows and Taken and Fallen. Cayde had signed himself up to work with Petra for the first time there were plenty of reasons why he agreed to this, Andal was busy playing Vanguard so he didn't really come out much, Shiro on some dumb patrol and if he got bored he does stupid things so he's doing this to entertain himself really. In all truth he was NOT supposed to be here. It's called a Awoken Dreaming City for a reason and Cayde is not an Awoken. On the flip side she said she wouldn't tell a soul. He was mostly afraid that Mara will just pop out and let Riven chew him like a toy. So he's here out of boredom and to help an old friend_

_"Cayde any signs of civilians?" And that._

_"Uh nothing" he heard the squeal of a Taken as he guessed she stabbed one out of anger._

_"Hold on a minute" he heard a girls cries grow louder and louder until he saw a small blue girl in the corner. _

_"Hey hey hey it's ok, I'm here to get you out ok?" The girl pointed behind him with her hand shaking crazily. Cayde was absolutely horrible with kids considering he'd never had any himself, he's still debating if Ace is real or not but he can't even begin to remember what it was like when he was a kid so how is he supposed to imagine having one?_

_"Hey P.V I need some-" when he turned around everything went cold and black, fear wrapped around his very soul and when he came back online he found himself in some sort of Hive place. 'When did the Hive live in the Dreaming City?' He mentally asked himself but when he saw the__ little girl infront of him on her knees with tears rolling down her faces he went to pull out his gun to try to protect her but he couldn't, chains were around his arms. When he saw a wizard come out from behind her his face fell and then he couldn't tell the difference between the girl and the rest of the Hive because she was one. Why do Wizards have to be a thing?! And when could the Hive turn people into more Hive. Isn't that supposed to be the Takens thing? And why a kid!_

_Things like that kept happening to all the survivors him and Petra had been looking for, they had been imprisoned by the Hive and now he was watching them all turn into stupid Hive. It was pretty horrifying though. At one point a vision came in his head, Petra running up to Andal and telling him Caydes gone missing and the reply she got was-_

_ "He's probably blowing something up i'll find him tomorrow" Ever since he lost the bet for the dare and became Vanguard he'd been spending less time with his friends. Cayde let a little smile get to him after realising how much Andal knew him but it quickly faded after he remembered hes stuck in a cave near the Dreaming City watching Awoken die. Then he had a thought, why were they not taking his light? He had no clue. Eventually P.V. convinced Andal to come find him now and then it ended, Cayde had no idea if they were coming or not but that didn't mean it stopped him from getting beaten and having to have no choice but to watch the Hive basically kill Awoken. The worst part was Sundance wasn't with him when he had the time to think he thought she probably was with P.V because the Hive probably spelled her to stay out of this place. When he thought he was seriously going to die when one the Wizards looked like he was going to take his light a shadowy person stopped him, Cayde laughted to himself._

_"You... sure your not... Oryx?" he was referring to how Oryx could control other life forms but that must of seriously made him angry because he did a hand sign to continue to beat him but don't take his light or something like that. He's gonna have to learn other languages for when he got in situations like these. _

_Cayde was forcing himself to stay online even though he rather be dead then experience any of this. When a portal appeared just to the left of him madness reeked, gunshots, genades everything._

_"What the hell? Cayde?" He felt himself fall and Andal pick him up gently and all he saw was Shiro, P.V. , Andal and Tevis he managed to to whisper two words before losing consciousness._

_"Dream team..."_

_When he woke up he saw Shiro kneeling next to him doing something with his gun but Cayde wasn't going to fall for it again after the Hive had faked being them a few times but actually just being the stupid Hive. _

_"Hey budd-" Cayde raised a dagger to Shiros throat and when Andal walked in he used his other hand to aim his hand cannon at his head and when his finger tightened around the trigger finger the two other Hunters exchanged frantic looks._

_"Woah woah woah" Andal put his hands up in defeat and saw Shiro keeping his mouth shut for Andal to do his talk._

_"It's me Andal and that's Shiro. Listen whatever happened your with us now, ok?" Cayde didn't budge and didn't speak and the minute he didn't respond Andal and Shiro knew something was seriously off considering Cayde usually cracks horrible jokes and starts fights with mostly everyone and he's usually the fun in the team but not now._

_"Cayde, what happened?" Shiro spoke softly and worry stalking his voice. Cayde lowered his gun and threw the deck of cards next to him from his pocket and jerked his head for them to go to them while moving back a bit to give them some space while keeping his weapons up at them. Andal moved the diamond away from the pile and Shiro moves the Clubs away while moving the Ace towards Cayde. He lowered his weapons and sighed. He did that because once when he was drunk he'd gone on about how people in his life had their own card he'd given them and he'd pick diamonds for Andal and clubs for Shiro he'd never told anyone else. _

_"Am I dead yet?" Shiro chuckled and placed a hand on Caydes shoulder. _

_"Do you think you can explain how you nearly did" Shiro seemed to mentally shoot himsel for asking that but it had to be asked eventually. Cayde fell dead silent and was looking down with a frown._

"Cayde! Cayde!" The Guardian was towering over him with their Ghost shouting at him, he found himself leaning against a white wall with his optics wide and doing as he did earlier catching his breath, which was entirely unnecessary.

"Explain" he pushed himself up with the Guardians help and leant against the wall.

"You passed out and...Um who's Andal?" Cayde did some fake choking at the Ghost until just changing the subject.


	2. HarderThanItLooks

**_Hi again, I don't have much to say on this chapter except maybe I struggled a bit and Shiros personality was hard to do because he doesn't show up much in the game so I just had to wing it but I tried my best. If you don't like it don't show hate, please. _**

"I believe that is a secured subject guardian"

"Yeah what he said, wait wait wait you didn't do what I think you did?" Cayde shut his optics to hide the looming character infront of him. Zavala grabbed the back of his cloak and dragged him to the Vanguard room with Ikora. Cayde looked at the guardian and Ghost and mouthed the words, _I hate you. _The Guardian scratched the back of their head guiltily.

"Who do you think Andal is?" The Guardian shrugged their shoulders and looked a little confused. When Cayde first passed out and after they went back to the Tower the guardian went to touch Cayde to try and wake him up and Ghost and the Guardian both saw what was inside Caydes head him holding weapons to Shiro who they knew he was, a trusted scout and warrior of the Vanguard but Andal... they've never heard of him but whatever made Cayde nearly kill both of them must of been bad but they didn't get to see what happened before he was holding a dagger and hand cannon up to them.

"I think we should ask Cayde when he's out, if he ever comes out"

The Guardian and Ghost were waiting outside the door and it was getting extremely uncomfortable hearing Zavala shout at Cayde about everything that had happened within the last 2 days but Cayde kept quiet he didn't even make a joke or nothing, he was either annoyed or frustrated so it was getting really uncomfortable but when Cayde finally lost it and shouted back that gave the Ghost and Guardian the idea that it probably wasn't a good time to ask him.

"I'd like to see some freak put things from your past in your head oh wait everything's sunshine and rainbows in yours! I can't wait to see your faces when I put a bullet in that guys head" he basically mocked the last words at Zavala but his emotions were hard to guess by the way said them. He stormed out and ran into the Guardian nearly knocking them over. When the Guardian and Ghost peaked inside, Zavala was standing there with a unreadable face and Ikora deeply sighed with a bit of a frown on her face. The last they saw of Cayde was him jumping off the edge of the Tower and then his ship going off.

"I think we should find another way" the Guardian grabbed their gear while waiting for Ghost to figure out who Andal was, you couldn't blame them they were newbies, kinda well they haven't been here long enough to hear of some guy called Andal. They were newbies, newbies who killed Crota, Oryx, Ghaul, the Root Mind and a whole lot of other guys but still newbies, that just doesn't seem right.

"Ah ha! I found him, Andal Brask Hunter Vanguard before Cayde. It says he has a history with Cayde, Tevis and Shiro. His status is... dead, killed by Taniks" Ghost voice was saddened by the end.

"Someone say my name?"

"Taniks?!"

"Guess again"

"Shiro?!" The Ghost looked Shiro up and down just to make sure it was actually him not because he thought he was Taniks but because he'd never seen Shiro here before maybe once or twice hanging out with Cayde and Amanda but he usually never left the Iron Temple. It was like trying to get Osiris away from a book.

"Yep you got it. Thought I'd help out since I know Cayde inside and out"

"Thank you Shiro" he noded his head at the Ghost then walked towards his ship the guardian.

"How did you know something was up?"

"Cayde told me earlier when I was in the middle of a patrol, took me a while to get here so I'm guessing something else just happened" prying eyes were on Shiro as he and the Guardian went to his ship in the hangar. It's not everyday you see one of the most loyal and trusted scouts and assassins casually walking in the Tower.

"I'm guessing you know where he is then?"

"Yep" he let out a nervous chuckle then settled into the pilot seat while the guardian sat on a bench behind, in seconds the ship was in the blackness of space.

"Do think he's doing something where he could get himself killed?"

"Oh I know he is, it's compli-"

"We saw him trying to kill you and Andal" Shiro let out a deep sigh before flipping a switch to put the ship on Autopilot then walking over to the guardian and seating opposite them, he looked lost for words utterly lost.

"Its a long complicated story" The Ghost moved up and down in a motion of noding in understanding and to continue. He played with thumbs while trying to come up with a way to put it.

"I would but we are about to-"

"Guardian" the guardian switched on their comm to show they were there for Ikora. In his head, Shiro was silently dancing.

"Petra said she found Cayde" In the background the Guardian could hear an alarm going off.

"In the Dreaming city" Shiro ran over to the screen gave a thumbs up to the guardian.

"Luckily, we just arrived, Is everything ok?"

"It's...complicated just hurry" everythings complicated today. The comms changed channel to Petra's as they landed and when they walked out the ship they didn't know where to start looking. Until Petra ran out from the front of the palace like thing and did a hand motion to come. When they ran in they saw she slowed her pace.

"Cayde? Cayde?! Urgh!" She threw the transceiver on the ground in defeat before hurrying off down the corridor to keep looking.

_"Uh Hey P.V.! Ow! Quick warning you'll see a massive explosion don't go near it. Ow! You son of a-"_ Shiro scrambled to pick it up then threw a rock at the back of Petra getting her attention.

"Cayde! What are doing?!"

"_Shiro? Why are yo- Ow! Listen just uh remember that guy I told you about well that's just say I decided I would come say hi now..."_

"Are you insane?!"

_"Now that's just offensive, just-" _Petra snatched it from Shiro and hit it with her palm.

"Cayde?! What is wrong with him!"

"I got a signal!" The Ghost disappeared into the Guardian head and gave them directions. Petra and Shiro raced after the Guardian. When they saw a bomb go off on the other side of the palace they knew that's where they were heading. Debris was flying out that side of the palace and when they got there they had no idea where to find Cayde. Pieces of the walls, ceiling, floor and debris was everywhere and to make it worse the air was filled with smoke and ash clouding their vision. They decided that the Guardian would go with Petra considering she didn't have a ghost. She didn't need one, she was pure Awoken and Mara Sovs (the Queens) Wrath not a guardian but if she did have a ghost the first thing she'll be sure to make it do is heal her eye. While Shiro went off with his ghost, LightStorm. Ghosts have such weird names now a days but ones like Sundance and LightStorm maybe not so bad or Sagira. Most ghosts have two words put together just like Sundance and others just have weird magical names.

Shiro nearly missed a faint blue light hovering in the air scanning around because of the ash and smoke. He immediately could see who and what she was after he saw the red shell with white swirls and 2 points on the top and bottom.

"Hey Hey it's me Shiro, where's Cayde?" Sundance only looked at Shiro for about a second and then continued scanning.

"Taking that as a I don't know" Shiro followed Sundance around most of the explosion site and he was growing quite worried and he wondered how Cayde and Sundance even got separated this much whatever Cayde did much of been something.

**_Scout Video File Unknown Encounter_**

"We've arrived at location Enceladus, original Exo science and creation facility and one of Saturn's moons" a male titan with a hollow, deep voice stated his face hidden by his silver and black helmet.

"Yeah and Jaecars already gone inside" replied a young, steady balanced, American accented warlock woman.

"So remember tell no about any of this" the Titan ignored the comment on Jaecar.

"Well the except the Vanguard, this was their idea" Medeas dusted off her robes and tested her Arc light on her palm.

"Uh H.P, Med you should come see this" Medea shook her head at the hunters carelessness to just run inside without his Fireteam especially in a unknown territory. She waved her light brown hair before putting her helmet on. H.P (short for Hyperion) and Medea made their way inside the monstrosity of a lab infront of them.

"What is so important to run off?" Jaecar was staring forward at nothing.

"Uh Jaecar?" H.P put a hand on his shoulder and fell to the ground as Jaecar put a blade through his chest. Medea stood traumatised her expression unreadable because of her gold and black helmet.

"Jaec-"

_!End of recording¡_

**_Analysis_**

_Titan Human Male Hyperion- Unknown_

_Warlock Human Female Medea- Unknown_

_Hunter Awoken Male Jaecar- Unknown _

**_End Of Video File_**

Sundance stopped at a piece of depris before doing some sort of scan. Cayde kicked it off himself, he looked up at the hand offered and took it hesitatingly.

"Care to explain?"

"No not really"

"Well you'll have no choice once we get to-"

"Speechless and P.V. ? Yeah I thought I heard them well maybe not Speechless but-"

"Stop stalling, come on" Cayde mumbled something under his breath about how this isn't his fault as Shiro lead Cayde out of the crazy bomb site.

"Petra's gonna kill you"

"Just don't"

—————————————————––––––––––––––

"You did what?!"

"It planned out better in my head!"

"What?! Using a handful of detonators?!"

"How was I supposed to know he had like twenty in his pocket?!"

"Uh guys" the ghost tried to break the argument between Petra and Cayde to show them something but his presence was barely acknowledged but he could understand why Petra was angry, Cayde had used a detonator but when he set it off it turned out the unusual shadow being had like twenty in his bag so when he set it off he accidentally triggered all of them.

"Sounds like you don't have a head"

"Guys!"

"Woah woah I'm not the one missing an eye" Shiro rolled his optics and fired his rifle in the air. They took no notice at all.

"This is the land of Mara Sov you serve no right to-" Shiro places a hand on both their heads and turned them towards the thing to their left.

"Ohhhhhh, well this is awkward" Petra took the 'Ace Of Spades' from Caydes holster and fired it at the Taken force shield infront of them. When the field fell on the floor behind it was coordinates painted in back paint.

"So we're going"

"We are going, you are staying at the Tower" Cayde stayed quiet for a minute before he tried to hide a smirk.

"Fine" Petra threw his gun back before turning back to the coordinates and trying to work out the planet. Shiro sighed as he watched Cayde jump off the balcony to his ship. They might as well let him come, he's not gonna go back anyway.

"Your not really going to Zavala are you?" Sundance asked as Cayde stopped infront of the his ship 'Queen of hearts' and Shiros which he forgot the name of.

"I have a better idea" _usually all your ideas are absolutely terrible, S_undance thought to herself.

"Hey! Mine are better than yours!"

"Right, you can read my thoughts" Cayde pulled a remote and pressed the top button and watched as his ship turned invisible, he quietly laughed to himself while he walked in Shiros ship.

"Where do you think it is?" Ghost asked from the Guardians shoulder.

"This, I have never heard of, but I guess there's only one way to figure out" Petra traced over the the coordinates with her index finger. Then she stood up and led the Guardian and Shiro out of the palace. Petra took no notice that Caydes ship had left, she's still frustrated after what he did. She walked into Shiros and went into the pilot seat. Shiro stood behind her with his hands up confused not knowing where to go and what to do since his ship had just basically been stolen by Petra. The Guardian went into one of the passenger seats, Shiro took the other one. Petra typed the coordinates in the system which kind of baffled the guardian on how she remembered them, Shiro didn't seem effected.

–—————————————————–––––––––——

Enceladus was in view, it was grey with several craters on. All they had seen so far of the planet was random wrecked golden age ships and leftover pieces of metal and ice, lots of ice. Petra stopped the ship immediately to land and just like Shiro suspected, Cayde slammed against the front of the ship, groaning as he fell on his back.

"Cayde?"

"Yeah hi"

"We thought you went back to the Tower, your ship was gone" Cayde smirked at Ghost and pulled out the remote and pressed the button at the top.

"And now its not" Petra was clenching the controls so hard that it was about to tattoo her hand and maybe break the control sticks. Basically she was taking her anger out on the control sticks seeing as yelling at Cayde probably wouldn't do anything useful even though deep down she wanted to probably shoot him. With a electrifying bullet of course. Or maybe not... wait yeah then his Ghost will revive him so it'll be fine.

So the planet looked weird and suspicious from the ship, it looked and felt even worse when they walking on it. Not to mention it was freezing. Well for the guardian and Petra, Exos don't feel the cold but what's really weird is that if their bodies get really really cold they shut down even though they don't feel it. The Guardian and Petra were both wearing the furriest armour/clothing they could find but that didn't stop them from not being able to feel any of their limbs. Nothing was there, nothing, no buildings, no life, not as in anyone would be able to live here. Basically this was a waste of time. Cayde and Shiro couldn't help but have a weird feeling about this place though a bit like déjà vu. The ground they were walking on might as well of been considered ice but it still had a fluffiness like snow, in the distance huge ice shards were noticeable sticking out from the ground. Shiros ghost had been yabbering on about going back and that this was a waste of time and maybe they were starting to consider his words. Until... another useless, pathetic, torturing, disgraceful, absolutely not exceptable, huge, Clovis Bray lab came into sight and everyone sorta just stared for a while, until Cayde scoffed.

"You know I wonder how many of these there are" he watched the Guardian and Petra walk inside as Shiro stayed by him.

"They have no idea" Shiro went in after them with Cayde following just a bit behind. The labs on Mars were abandoned, ruptured and severed a lot but now this was just hilarious the place looked like a bomb had gone off. Instead of checking the next floor and the floor after that and that and that Petra walked out the back door and gazed at the structure infront of her.

"No no no no no we are not going"

"Yeah I'm gonna to have to agree with Vanguard on this one" Cayde raised at both, Shiro had called him Vanguard even though it was what he was they were friends and friends don't call friends by their annoying job name and that he'd actually agreed with him.

"Well then the 'Vanguard must be afraid"

"P.V. you know feel free to go" a black spire aka the Deep Stone Crypt. I mentioned Exos don't sleep well that's not all on one truth. When they shut down their minds become open and yeah when they become open they dream and every Exo has the same dream so basically they sleep. They are on Enceladus alone when they see the Deep Stone Crypt with a massive, huge, ginormous army infront of them blocking the path, the worst part is that army isn't just Cabal, Hive, Taken, Vex or Fallen it's a mix between all and every person they know too. That includes their friends Human, Awoken or Exo every single person or thing they know is being a jerk and deciding to block the way to it, once you get there no ones really sure what's supposed to happen mostly because no ones really got there. Apparently it's a subroutine that gave the first Exo conscioussness. No one knows the first Exo it was way to long ago the Golden age time, even if they did the Exo wouldn't remember if they were first or not considering having their memories wiped to keep them from spilling all the secrets and any info on Clovis Bray. Petra and Guardian were probably thinking that place was a pyramid.

She didn't reply not even smirk (which Cayde would've done if he wasn't kinda scared of the place, be a complete and utter show off) she just pulled out her sidearm and trailed off towards it and surprise surprise the Guardian went to.

––—————–––—————–––—————–––———

"Ikora, what is their status?"

"Nothing, all communication and trackers are offline but everything else is fine" Ikora glanced at Zavala's worried expression.

"This is the Guardian we are talking about, I'm sure they are just fine" Zavala looked at Ikora and his worried expression faded and went back to his stern pride look.

"It is not the Guardian I am worried about"

It had been 3 hours since the Guardian and supposinly Shiro left the Tower and they were having... difficulties. Right after Ikora had told them that Petra knew where Cayde was, communications and the trackers on everyone had turned off and wouldn't come back on. Zavala had to go fetch a 2 Fireteams to go and scout the area and search for anything or anyone that was messing with the system and see if any enemies were coming to play with the Tower and destroy the Last City and take away their light... again.

"Zavala the Fireteams came back negat-" that same stupid alarm that had already went off 3 times (now 4) was blaring off the holographic screen infront of them. Their new Vanguard room was a bit bigger than their last. A map that stretched down the middle of the room (sadly Caydes was burnt to ashes), down the sides their were as mentioned holographic screens each for their own reason, security, communications, trackers (all the guardians were ok with trackers so don't worry they weren't placing trackers on them behind their backs), some were for things like reasearch and basically everything to do with Caydes journals (which he copied into the systems but put a passcode on so no one could read them except him) to the a file on any enemy of threat so they know their weaknesses.

One of the robots shutted it up by typing something professional in the system with lots of number digits like a hack and a command comebinded then scurried off with his thin robot legs to leave the 2 Vanguards in peace.

"They will be back Zavala"

"With Cayde" she added calmly and smiled gently and then walked out the room to do her own thing since the communications were down there was no way to get in contact with the Guardian, Cayde, Shiro or Petra and sending a Fireteam wouldn't work either because they don't know where they are, they could still be at the Dreaming City maybe thier not. All that's left is to be patient and wait for their return.

––—————–––—————–––—————–––———

"Is there a way in?" Upclose, it looked worse. Engraved patterns on the outside and it just gave Petra and the Guardian a weird feeling (Ghost was as usual as all he usually did was stay in the Guardians backpack and stay all nice and safe). Petra looked around the black spire searching for an answer for Ghosts question. The only sort of way in and out was at the very top, it was like a watchtower. Small openings were at the top representing windows. Petra pulled out both her knifes and held them in separate hands. She shoved both of them in the curved wall and started to climb it rapidly.

"So...any ideas?" Shiro turned around to face the wrecked Clovis Bray lab, Cayde turned to face the structure then looked at Shiro, waiting for an answer.

"Well..." Cayde sighed.

"Well I might as well bomb it while we're at it" Cayde knew bombing the place would make no difference at all but it would feel abit like revenge. Yeah no not really but he would still do it for fun he hasn't had 'fun' in a long time because of being a Vanguard and not being allowed out the Tower bla bla bla. The lonely duo entered the building. It didn't feel right without Tevs or Andal but at least Shiro and Cayde were still together, Tevis has ran off somewhere letting his imagination do what it wants (murdering Vex on Nessus, Tevs favourite planet none of them could get him off it at first) and you know what happened to the other member. Cayde was starting to think Shiro had an issue if he wanted to come and explore this place. He was thinking Shiro was starting to forget what this place had done to them (They don't really remember anyway but from their flashes and the information they figured out themselves they managed to develop an idea), I would explain but I'm guessing you already know, take away their normal lives, lie to them and erase their memories and everything else an Exos been though *cough, hell*.

"Good times?" Cayde stepped over a dead rusted Exo while staring at it cautiously like it might jump up and kill him. Now that Cayde thinks about it, after what felt like ages him and Shiro haven't even had a proper 'It's been a while'.

"Ha you wish" Shiro started walking up the stairs to what's left of the second floor with Cayde following behind.

"So what's it like in the Tower?" Shiro crouched down and flipped over a broken door that had been nesting on the floor in search of something valuable or useful to their self assigned mission of finding the eerie figure. Ohhhh how they would get shouted at when they got back. They weren't finding anything valuable or useful but they did find... eh they found something bad. Well this was gonna be fun...


	3. YoursIsMine

**_Chapter 3 _**

Great great great. 3 complete idiots standing in a triangle with guns pointing at eachother. Any other day Cayde would be first in line for this but he seen what this guy can do and it ain't pretty and he seemed like he had a problem with Cayde, he'd been torturing him with his worst memories and now here they were standing face to face with Shiro of course, Well maybe his flashbacks won't all be bad, maybe he'll start getting good ones. Nah not with his luck.

It was kinda awkward because the 2 Exos were aiming their guns, 'Ace and Spades' and Shiros exotic sidearm 'Trespasser'. Yeah Caydes pretty sure he's the only guardian who cares for his gun and ship and sparrow so much but he has a good reason.

Hes only told two people on why he treats his things like gems when they're just a natural hand cannon with a fancy job or a sparrow with a Ace on it, of course Andal knew and then Amanda he didn't intend to tell her that it was because he's pretty sure he had a son called Ace and that he's probably long dead if he was ever real. He mentioned all that about his son and wife who might never of lived because Amanda had started talking about her mother that had passed away protecting her by the Panama Ravine and her father vanished and had been found dead later on so she was the only remaining member of her family. As she was explaining it her voice started to crack and right after she finished her family story she out of the blue asked Cayde about his ship and gun and why they were called such random names and why he cared so much about e'm. He sighed before going on about the whole story and when he got to the part after he met Andal he forced himself to shut up. Amanda's expression had glued itself inside his brain at that point. Both eyebrows raised with a o mouth shape. She had went to apologise to Cayde but he'd cut her off and said it was fine he'd gotten over all the son and wife stuff (not Andal though he didn't even tell her anything about Andal or any of their brotherly journeys with Shiro and Tevis all he said about him was when they met, not even how) and he'd told Andal because they were like brothers and best friends sure Shiro and Tevis were his brothers to but Andal just was always there to cover his back and also he'd forced Cayde to tell him because he'd noticed something was bothering him.

He mumbled something quietly both Shiro and Cayde looked at eachother in confusion.

"_You were created to fulfill orders" their _grips tightened on their guns alarmingly, the ghastly figures voice was barely hear able and had a strange whiz to it, _was he an Exo? _If Cayde felt like being a smug little jerk he would've mouthed the words 'I told you so' to Shiro. Cayde wanted to beat the hell out of this 'devilish Exo' right now and then maybe go wait in the ship nice and safe...

_"So fulfill mine..." _their guns were empty? They looked down at their guns then back at the insane supposedly Exo in front of them. Cayde really hoped his Ace would come to his rescue now instead of playing the empty game, he went to warn Shiro not to but... it was to late Shiro always had a big ego (probably got it off Cayde), so when Shiro went to use his super (BladeDancer) the light faded off of him and went to the the crazily annoying guy infront of them.

"How's it going Oryx?" of course he was absolutely terrified but he put emotions to the side right now. This guy had been obsessed with teasing Cayde with his memories and trying to kill him it gave him the hint that this was the guy from the Dreaming City, the one with the Hive, the one who took Guardians light. Ok yeah he was scared but he was Cayde and Cayde was a complete idiot and had got himself in enough bad situations to know how to get himself out of e'm. He wanted to stop himself to but just like Shiro it was to late, he channeled his light to his core and his body set up in golden flames, his Ace followed and set up in flames in his hands. If Andal was here now he'd be slapping Cayde and Shiro on the faces for being such morons but he wasn't and Cayde stood there, stuck in his tracks, aiming his flaming pistol. He chuckled to himself awkwardly realising he was really stranded on this one and excepted his fate plus... if they go taken to some sorta jail place he's 100% sure his good pal Shiro would need him, totally. That didn't stop the present though, Shiro was now unconscious on the floor. He stood their with golden flames on covering himself and his gun and eyed the cloaked figure. Who of course wasn't Oryx, Cayde had given him that name after he controlled the Hive and all sorts when he was capt- never mind. Just like that his light faded off of him and he went unconscious.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––—

Underestimate was an understatement, this was ridiculously tall but whatever was inside better be good considering it scared off the 'fearless' Hunter Vanguard and the 'Legendary' scout and assassin. Now thinking about it Petra wondered what they were up to. Okay she was mentally slapping herself for even leaving them alone. She should've grabbed them by the back of their cloaks over to the Spire. The Guardian wasn't far behind, but if Petra wanted to talk to someone all she had was the Guardians Ghost. Yeah she was angry but she was a hinty bit grateful too because she got to see Cayde and Shiro again but she was still fuming from Caydes 'incident' at the Dreaming City.

Petra reached the top and studied around her. The Guardian popped up next to her copying her actions on looking around. There wasn't much to look at except the Clovis Bray lab behind them where the two Hunters had ran off to, the Spires walls and the icey floor about... 100 meters below them. What really got Petra's attention was the patterns on the Spire, they were barely noticeable but they were almost like a different language.

"No wonder why Cayde and Shiro didn't come, this is the Deep Stone Crypt" they weren't supposed to go inside of it, see it, nor touch it. This place gave nightmares to every Exo in existence but Petra still wanted to go. The entrance was right infront of her, a metal door.. wait how was anyone supposed to get into this? If in the Golden age there were no guardians how was anyone supposed t- never mind if Clovis Bray made it then there must be some other (secret) entrance. Beside the door was a handprint scanner. This was no floor infront of the door which was weird. Petra groaned and took one of her blades out of the wall making her other blade in her opposite hand slide down. The Guardian shrugged their shoulders and mimiced her actions and in a manner of seconds they were both fashionable on the floor trotting back towards the lab. They will explore the Spire just not yet. But when the Vanguard decide to investigate this planet fully then she gets first dibs. Do the Vanguard even know about this? Excluding Cayde of course.

The place was still mess not that Petra expected them to clean it up. The Guardian was tense, their grip on their rifle tightened as they scooted past dead Exos in search of find their own. Some Exos had large shards of ice spiking through their chests, some had bullet holes, some looked like they had no injuries but was still dead. This was Enceladus not Earth, on Earth it would of been night about 6-7 hours ago but on Enceladus it was just turning night and that meant it would be harder to find them and it would be colder.

"There's no signal" the Ghost had little icicles on his points and spoke with his voice slightly shivering. If there was no signal they wasn't here or something was bugging the systems, maybe the ice, maybe it was whatever was setting the alarms off in the Tower who knows? Either way they were freezing to death. If they stayed out here any longer they would freeze to death, so after about 40-50 minutes of searching they came to the conclusion that they had to go back to the Tower. Otherwise the ships systems were gonna freeze to and then there'll really be stuck here. It didn't feel right going back to the Tower without them it felt like they were abandoning them and taking Shiros ship but they were going to get help. Help was good. Right?

The ship was empty, no laughter, no horrible jokes, no jokey threats. Petra hadn't been a member of the Hunter crew with Cayde, Shiro, and Andal (Nian, Lush and Tevis were sorta part of the team to but Nian was killed by Taniks and Lushs Ghost had been killed then he himself disappeared a year later and being presumed dead after never returning, Andal was killed later on when they went to revenge Lushs Ghost by killing Taniks) but she did hang out with them a bit and when Andal left everyone was choked up, Tevis had shut up about the Void and how he was best gambler in the universe and how he 100% never cheats, Shiro wasn't rolling around the floor wrestling with anyone and Cayde had gone off to who knows where. If there was a clock in the ship they'd be hearing it loud and clear.

A peckish guilt and worry rose inside Petra and the Guardian but it was slightly clouded by the thought that the two Exos were always good at being exploit. Maybe they were just playing a joke. Ohh if they were, they'd be dead, but Petra had that nudging feeling you know? Where you know it isn't but you want to have hope it is even though you know it isnt?

The ship pulled up at the Towers hangar. It was a lot more crowded, Guardians of all sorts looked like they were lost, looking for something or someone. Tess Everis had sparkles in her eyes and a being smile on seeing the line infront of her market, Guardians must of got bored waiting for whoever they were waiting for and decided to entertain themselves by buying cool new things like ships and all but even Petra could agree she'd rather get drunk. The postmaster (Kadi 55-30) had a... unreadable expression let's say. All the other shopkeepers looked normal like they didn't mind that they were probably going to become rich on glimmer. The Hall Of Vanguards was probably the _least _crowded place in the Tower only several robots looked over the laptops typing things in. They trotted up towards Ikora and Zavala. Ikoras face slightly turned into a frown at the sight of just 2 out of 4.

"All signals and communications have been hijacked" Zavala stated, his glowing blue eyes fixed sternly on the Guardian. _Maybe... that's why we couldn't find Cayde and Shiro and maybe they just got bored and took Caydes ship! _The Guardian listened to their Ghosts theory inside their head but it seemed...off, they had checked the whole lab they still wasn't there, none of this would've happened if it wasn't for the psychopath that had left the invit- oh damn it. It must of hit Petra the same time as the Guardian as they both eyed eachother tensely. How the heck did it take it this long for them to realise that and the worst part was they had let Cayde and Shiro just trott right into all of it. Ikora and Zavala stared at them curiously waiting for an answer. Ghost started to explain the events of the Dreaming City then Enceladus. They second 'Enceladus' was spoken it was like a light switch. Anger was slung out the window then worry replaced it.

Ikora deeply sighed her breath slightly trembling.

"You must find the hunter NightStalker Tevis" every little help, right? Wrong, Petra clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She didn't understand why they needed Tevis sure he was a good friend but why couldn't they just go find Four and Six now? Ikora grabbed both Petras wrists and held them tightly. Ikora just looked at Petra in her remaining eye and smiled softly but said nothing. Awkward... Petra sighed and Ikora released her wrists. They must've had some sort of silent telepathic conversation because all the tense had left her body. Upclose both Vanguards looked stressed and tired. They both had black circles under their eyes and their actions were slightly sloppy. Zavala gave the Guardian a respected nod. The Vanguard couldn't be the complete without a Hunter Vanguard. Zavala never let Cayde leave the Tower because he didn't want to risk him getting killed like Andal also if they did it is most likely Cayde would do something stupid if it wasn't endangering his own life it be everyone elses. The Guardian got one last peek at Ikora and Zavala, they were going separate ways to their quarters. Well at least they were gonna rest.

—————–——————–————————————

_It was like just being born. He knew nothing, absolutely nothing. It didn't help that there was a weird metal star thing floating above him. He groaned in protest. For a split second agonising pain flooded him, his head felt like he had been thrown against a wall and then the star alien thing sent a blue light down his body and it creeped him out was a understatement but... whatever it did, it eased his pain to a splinter. He looked around himself to see rubble, debris, dead robots? Okay... now he was really uncomfortable. Firstly he scrambled around for something to throw at the god like thing above him. A rock? A twig? Anything?! He settled for a handful of sand, the talking flash light moved side to side to shake the sand off of them and then did the equivalent of a sigh but it continued to float over to him. He jerked to his feet and examined his body. He was metal too and he looked good as new except all the scratches, scorch marks on his clothes and dents covering his body. Something flickered in his mind, Humans and Awoken both flesh. But he wasn't neither. He had a tealish blue metal body with black armour and on his shoulder pads were the initials CB in white._

_"Oh thank the Traveller I thought I revived a scaredy cat...Hello Guardian" did that thing just talk?! What's a Guardian? For starters he wasn't scared, he was slightly afraid because so mannnnnny reasons but one in particular stood out. He felt so empty, he felt... _

_"Uh hi?" _

_"Do you have a name?" He took slow caution steps backwards to back away from the floating object. It was red and white with points on the top and bottom part and an eye? In the middle. _

_"Name? Wait wait wait, what the hell are you, who the hell am I? Where the hell are we?!" He held his head in his hands trying to remember his name. He felt a shiver run down his metal spine as the 'thing' sent another blue light over him making him more obnoxious._

_"You are... Cayde and I'm your Ghost Sundance" Sundance spoke softly and cheerfully as her rotors spinned. It was a female with a machiney voice like his. A distance gunshot was heard with the sound of something heavy falling._

_"Quick grab a gun I'll explain later" Cayde stood still helplessly and hesitantly, debating whether he should trust this 'Sundance' or not. This time an explosion was heard and was hidden by all the debris and rubble. Sundance disappeared and he felt like that confused and dramatised part of him slotted away... for now. He's sure it'll come screaming at him later. He kept walking backwards in his steps and stared at horror at all the dead corpses until.. he couldn't walk backwards anymore. He screamed in surprise as he fell through the air. His voice turned to silence and everything screamed in pain as he came to a loud thud. His pain receptors were off the charts and his sigh_t _faded to black with his whole body shutting down a second later. _

_"I have an idiot for a Guardian" He gasped with an unnecessary breath and to his relief he felt everything powering itself back on, he just barely heard Sundance._

_"Lay low on the compliments 'dance"_

_"Hey you're the one who just fell off a cliff! Hold on..." He would barf if he could as a bright light swallowed him whole, so instead he did a mechanical gag. When he regained his posture he recognised the place where he stood as the place he stood moments before he apparently fell off a 'cliff'._

_"Now. Go find a gun" this time he listened._

_He ran about the area looking for anything to use. He was freaking out, but he didn't want to die, again. He wanted to get out this hell hole and remember something. Anything. He crouched down next to a dead robot- no, Exo. A bullet hole was placed directly in the middle of his chest with most of their armour singed. One of his kind. Slaughtered. He looked across the Exos body and his bright blue optics turned away. He stood up and turned around to see a Tech robot thing aiming something at him, the next second the mech was lying on the the floor. Cayde twirled the handcannon in his fingers admiring the black and white paint, it had a white symbol on it. Heh he didn't even know he had until that mech aimed at him. He felt like he'd held a gun before, rested his finger on the trigger before, it was painful not knowing when before and.. he just wanted to know why he doesn't remember anything. 7 shots left he'll have to get to- wait where was he supposed to go? He remained still but turned his attention back to his surroundings, some sort of battle. Dead Exos and weird bronze metal mechs with orbs serving as torsos (they were just like the one he just shot). Vex, the name came into Caydes mind and he didn't have a clue how he all of a sudden remembered it._

_"I've called a ship just a mile infront of you" How? Where? _

_He'd sprinted most the way, his feet smashing the red sand. He was on Mars, he knew that. As he ran past murdered Exos and Vex more knowledge started coming into his mind. Not memories, just day to day things like the name of all the planets and all that sorta stuff. The ship was...interesting,100% not new, hell it looked pretty banged up actually. It was brown with rust but a navish blue managed to be seen behind all of the worn out metal. Way to style a supposedly Guardian. _

_He slowed his pace down to a stubborn walk then he went to... stand still. He looked down to see a dying Exo latched on his ankle, it was a pretty sad sight to be honest, Cayde wasn't a medi- a Bray and even if he carried the poor guy he would probably die about half way through the trip...wherever they were going. The poor guy was basically gasping, all Cayde could make out was the green Exos broken face, body, ripped clothes and a tattered black cloak. The Exo held onto his ankle like it was the most precious thing in the world (it was kinda touching), then turned his head up to face Cayde. His right optic was twitching (probably from some sort of malfunction from the damage in his chest, of course, a bullet hole). _

_"Protect..the light" the grip on his ankle went slack and the Exos exotic orange optics faded dark grey. Cayde stood there unsure and gobsmacked. But he found himself reaching for the black tattered cloak and covered his own teal head with it. It felt right... not stealing the Exos cloak, actually wearing it felt right. Maybe deja vù? Or something to do with this whole Guardian thing. He still can't remember how many reboots he's had 3 or 4? More or less? Who knows. Not him that's for sure. _

_"Will do" he didn't know what the 'light' was but he would protect it because he didn't know what else to do, yet. 'Sundance' better have some answers. Cayde took one last look at the deceased green Exos broken body and then carried on walking to the worst ship in the the galaxy which was now that he thought about it... was probably gonna become his ship. If he's not allowed to keep it then... he'll just take it anyway. Oh and he'll repaint it. _

_The ships door was already open waiting for him and when he got inside it looked like a total dump. It was kinda funny though, there was leftover alcohol bottles either smashed or just toppled on the floor. 10 seconds later Cayde was throwing them out the ships door. They were supposed to be in a hurry but he wasn't staying in here with someone else's alcohol bottles (that he probably couldn't drink anyway), he'd fill this ship up with his own thank you. He got himself on the pilot seat and his hands sorta just went to the controls and turned the ship on by themselves. _

_"I'll set our destination, so tell me more about you" that little son of a-_

_"My names Cayde, I got came back from the dead in the aftermath of a war, and I'm now on a ship going to cotton socks who knows with a talking lantern, everything's going just great oh and by the way.. how'd you know my name?" the ship shot up from the planets atmosphere and went was speeding through space in a matter of seconds. If Cayde was a Human he'd be vomiting his head off by now, instead he just tightened his grip on the arm rests._

_"Your an Exo your name is in your processor no matter what. Have you got any of your past belongings on you?" And with that Cayde rummaged through his pockets, he pulled out a worn out deck of cards with an elastic band wrapped around them from his left pocket and his right was discovered empty. He held the deck infront of him so Sundance could see then put them in his pocket, he'd pay more attention to them later. He still that hand cannon on him so while he twiddled with it he noticed something on his wrist. He pulled the glove off his left hand and threw it to the side and saw six lines carved on his wrist. He groaned angrily and slung his head back to look at the ceiling. 6 times?! He was not expecting 6 reboots. Sure 6 ain't the biggest number in the world but reboots are cruel things. It would be funny though having like... 40 lines carved up his arm to show how many reboots he had._

_"Welcome Cayde-6, to the Last City" if she calls him by 6 again he'd go insane but it was his name, he'd have to grow into it no matter how much he already hated it. He gave the Ghost hovering at his shoulder a stare before turning his attention to infront of him. A lot of buildings with a lot of people. It was kinda... beautiful. All the lights, lanterns anything like that were reflecting in the night and right above it all was a bright, white planet? Moon? _

_"That is the Traveller, it's the giver of our light" _

_"I'm fascinated, but where are we actually going?" If he had to write down all the questions he had, the paper would have to be a big as his ship._

_"Oh yeah of course... this is the Tower" why was everything so overpopulated here? The tour was going pretty well until the ship actually headed towards it._

_"No no no no no i am not getting out!" And just like that the ship disappeared from around him and he fell flat on his face. _

_"I see you found your Guardian at last" _

_"Hello Taylor!" Cayde pushed himself onto his feet angrily and looked at the person who was talking. Maybe__ about a 18-19 year old boy with light, long, brown hair (by the looks of it he was using his sweat as hair gel) crystal blue eyes, ragged clothes and his arms were crossed but he held a wrench in his right hand._

_"Who you got here 'dance?" Since they know eachother, why doesn't he be her Guardian?_

_"This is Cayde" 'Yeah I can do my own introductions' 'No, no you can't' 'And now you can talk in my head!' _

_"Well aren't you a quiet one, I'm Avan Taylor" he reached his free hand out for a shake and Cayde took it hesitatingly. With his gloveless hand, ohhhhh he's an idiot. He's an idiot for staying here he should be out there looking for.. something! This guy was only a kid and he was already more mature then himself. __Cayde was pretty sure he couldn't see his face but for extra measures he pulled his hood more over his face (until his horn got in the way) and tilted his head down and Avan was probably way younger than him and yet he was the one introducing and everything. Not to mention that Sundance was taking the spotlight! Heh she had a point though if he had the choice he would've gave the introducing job to her anyway._

_"So whatcha need?"_

_"I transmatted a ship to the Hangar could you uh maybe shape it up a bit?" 'Wait this kid can fix and paint a ship?!' 'No you idiot he has a crew' well atleast she laughed._

_"Sure thing, you gonna go see Osiris about the whole class thing?" He hasn't even met the guy and he can tell he's someone he wouldn't get along with. _

_"I think we already know which one he's in, for now we'll just explore around the city's walls" _

_"I guess I'll be seeing you Cayde" he gave a rushed thumbs up before running off towards the edge of the Tower. Not that he didn't want to look around it was just that from what he could see... there weren't that many Exos in this Tower and he was already getting curious looks._

_"Are you gonna jump?"_

_"I don't really feel like dying" _

_"Just jump" _

_"Yeah no than-" he's gonna kill him. He's gonna die because of a kid. He caught a glimpse of his smug little face, the biggest grin on his face with his hands on his hips. Hope that kid enjoys being classified as a murderer, he just came back from the dead! _

_It was a long way down, the wind was making his cloak go crazy so he put a hand on his hood to make sure it doesn't fly off his head and his other hand... just sorta moved to a hidden blade on the back of his leg (that he didn't even know was there) and once he realised he actually had a __blade in his hand, he shoved it in the Towers wall and let it lead him down to the ground. He was NOT paying for that long slice in the side of the Tower, that little devil can pay for it. He was about to touch the ground... instead he fell face first.. again and he died anyway. So Sundance revived for the second time already. He lifted his head to see the Tower miles behind him, a long wall trailed behind him and distant gunshots __with alot of screeches. This day couldn't get any better._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––——

"Any sign of him?" Petra sighed then slowed her pace while looking down at the device in her hand.

"No"

"Ikora, are you sure he's on Nessus? Oh right... no communications" luckily Petra still had that radar device from earlier because it wasn't hooked up to the Towers systems so it's the only thing they have that literally works and...if she didn't then they would have to search the whole of Nessus with their eyes and legs.

"Anyway who is Tevis?"

"An old friend"

"Yeah but how is he supposed to help us find Cayde and Shiro?" Geez this Ghost has a lot of questions and the answering job is reserved for Andal. Since he was the only one who had bravery to confess what they'd been doing and where they'd been. She wasn't part of their Fireteam, barely knew Brask but in the occasions she got to chat or fight along side him and the rest of his team. She could remember first meeting Cayde, Caydes six is what he called it (the team was supposed to be intimidating). He'd had gathered up 4 nut jobs, himself and Petra to take down and imprison some fallen and... Uldren. She only met Andal, Shiro, and Tevis after he dragged them to the mini celebration of capturing of all the barons, The Machinist Elykris, The Mindbender Hiraks (Yep, he was one of the worst), The Hangman Reksis Vahn, The Mad Bomber Kaniks (he really did like his job too much), The Rifleman Pirra, The Rider Yaviks, Uldren... and some other mad Barons. The Trickster was funny though, she burnt Nadiyas hair short. Heh... she does wonder where the rest of the team are. Cayde, Petra, Nadiya, Hawthorne, Banshee and Caydes Ramen guy. She really wished she could relive some memories like when Mara So- her Queen was alive and happy, when- she should really stop trying to live in the past.

"Petra?" Right... she's stuck with a silent guardian and their talkative ghost, looking for Tevis so he can help find the missing Hunter Vanguard and his partner in crime, can't she get lost in thought for two minutes?

"Right... I'm getting a signal of void light down th-" she didn't need to finish her sentence because Tevis finished it for her. A bright, loud, purplish explosion was cast not far from them. So they started doing what anyone else would do, running. Except people wouldn't really run towards explosions but.. tell you what, forget it.

Once they did get there all that was left was a pile of scorching Vex and their target. Tevis. He was slouched over with his hands on his knees catching his breath.

"Long time.. no see Venj" Urgh she could still never ever sneak up on him. It was like trying to sneak up on someone's with eyes on the back of their head. Back to the point Petra.

"Only if it was on a better occasion, Larsen" he stood up straight and Petra swore she could see him raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"Well I'm on a mission so I ain't doing any of your shenanigans" he started walking off into the endless red trees and Vexmade constructions.

"But we need _your_ help" Tevis stopped dead in his track then slowly walked backwards to his original position then pointed both of his index fingers at the Guardian and Ghost.

"Wait aren't you the one who saved me"

"Take it as your I.O.U" if Ghost wasn't a Ghost he'd be smirking wildly but the Guardian definitely was a ear to ear full on smirk as Tevises shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine. What is it?" Well this was going to be fun to explain.

...

"So your saying they walked directly into a trap?"

"Yep"

"Sounds like Cayde and Shiro to me" as they made their way all the way back to the ship they all kept quiet and observed the Planet, the velvet leaves that hung on to the trees, the crazy Vex milk waterfalls, all them were trying to stray away from the awkward silence. Occasionally someone raised up their gun and put a bullet into some stray Vex. They really should be hurrying but Cayde and Shiro couldn't be in immediate danger, like the sorta in 2 seconds their gonna die danger even if they were they had their Ghosts. But out of their sake, they lightly ran the rest of the way.

Petra let the Guardian enter the ship first before she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Thank you Tevis"

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me"

"Don't push it" her and his voice held amusement and even though they hadn't saved the other two yet, she might as well get the thank you over and done with.

About 10 minutes after they got onboard they all decided that it would be a good idea to wait out the night. For they didn't even have a trail or anything yet and everyone was slightly exhausted. Tevis was first to go, the Void was tiring so they couldn't blame him even though the Guardian nor Petra had tried it themselves. He was sat on the bench leaning sideways against the wall, snoring... Next was Petra, once again out like a light, occupying the pilots seat. The Guardian was last, thoughts about everything really, the mission their on now was sorta the biggest one but eventually like everyone else. Flicked off in a second.

**Heh... took a bit long than expected to do this chapter butttt that's because I went over the other two chapters aswell. The new Tower hasn't got a hall of vanguards I know! Just pretend . The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. **


	4. TheCan’tLie

As soon as they woke up, they didn't have anything to eat (because they didn't have anything anyway) and they all had that moment of awkward silence where none of them knew what to do. They just stood around like a bunch of idiots, but Cayde and Shiro could be anywhere doing anything, if the sum up is right then they should be with Mr Creepy. Shiros ship wasn't... the best ship for everyday things. One, he didn't have beds not to mention he didn't even have one for himself either, so they all slept on the metal benches at the back of the ship. Metal. M.E.T.A.L. Yeah not very comfy. Second, he had zero food, water, okay maybe some alcohol but that is for Exos and getting their throats burnt to pieces wasn't on their to do list so basically nothing. Not to mention, Petra doesn't get messy hair, like at all. It's like she cements it down.

After about 10 seconds Tevis crossed his arms and kept looking between Petra and the Guardian.

"So you brought me here _without_ a plan?" Any answer then would be a defeat so the best Petra could do was raise an accusing eyebrow.

"That's what your supposed to help us out with"

"Can you believe her?!" The Guardian shrugged half heartily and the one side of Petra's mouth curled up in a victorious smirk. Petra just loved him, absolutely loved his perfect personality. Ghost rolled his one eye then changed the subject to their main issue.

"We could double check Enceladus?"

"How about we go to Alaska?" Even Ghost was staring at him now.

"Why would they be there?"

"They wouldn't it's just we had some stuff back there that could be useful"

"May I ask, where is Alaska?"

"It's a place on Earth V.P, you need to get out more"

"V.P?" Tevis sighed, light air escaping through his mask. _No sense of humour._

"Lets just go"

———————————————————————

"So... much...snow!"

"Well sorry buddy but what else can you expect from Alaska?"

"Your way too cheery for a Nightstalker..."

"Well that's what brings years of experience"

Petra's boots were filled with snow and her hair probably was too. Seriously who makes a hideout in Alaska, if she had a choice she would've made it somewhere warm and far away from Tevis, possibly the Taned Shore hidden in one of the list sectors or even the Dreaming City. . She did like the trees though, they were birch with no leaves but several long, sharp icicles hung from the branches. It sure in hell wasn't as bad as Enceladus though, how did the Brays even live long enough to make Exos? Heh that made a thought, _why_ on Enceladus?

"Do you even know where your going?!" Tevis grumbled in response to Ghosts question, instead brushing off snow from a tree with his hand. Tevis seemed to search the area of the tree he had brushed off for a certain amount of time before he stopped on something in particular.

"Yes! Huh dumbest looking tree in the forest ay Andal" He mumbled before lightly running to the right. Petra peered over to the tree he'd stated 'dumbest' which she didn't understand at all, it was a tree, a trees a tree. Though it did look a bit funky, it was curved to the side with a chair on one of the top branches? Petra might of not seen it but the Guardian certainly did, 'West Idiot' was carved very small into the tree. What did 'West idiot' have anything to do with it being the dumbest tree. Not to mention how in the WHOLE forest did he manage to find this particular tree, even with a chair on top it would still be solid.

——————————————————————————

Tevis looked at the cabin. Pfft! Without Andal's stupid directions on the trees he would've missed it, it was drenched in snow but other than that it looked as good as they left it. Which... wasn't very good.

"This is it?" Ghost huffed playfully.

"You'd rather stay outside?"

"No no no I mean it's a great base" Tevis walked up to the door and placed his hand on the scanner.

"Access denied" Ghost watched him lose himself in thought and curiosity.

"That bastard"

"What 'bastard'?" Ghost tilted at Tevises phrase, while Tevis just running up against the door to knock it down. After the third try he gave up, P.V took the hint and put her blade in the gap/hinge in the side and started fiddling with it.

"Any ideas?" He couldn't get in his own base because of Cayde bastar Six. He sorta deserved it though for not buying him a new cloak because... basically him and Cayde were on a mission, Tevis throws a grenade and doesn't warn Cayde (totally isn't because Cayde kept talking through out the whole thing) but he didn't expect it to actually kill him and completely burn his cloak. Cayde was cool with it until Tevis didn't buy him a new cloak 3 weeks later then he says he was will delete Tevises Access Hand print. Soo...

"Access granted" wait what.

"Could've asked" He swears Ghost is smirking his head off right now with his sarcastic mechanical voice as well. The really needed better security. Their all to lazy to even try though. The door slides open to reveal... nothing a normal cabin/base would have. Well as normal as it could be with Tevis,Shiro,Cayde and (used to be) Andal as owners.

It was all a dark oak with one door leading to a sleeping area not doubt, another leading to most likely a bathroom and another leading to a weapons room. Lastly there was a kitchen and a table with surprisingly, a yellow note left on it. 'I.O.U' was written in a dark blue and Ghost could see Tevis avoiding it with tension and even with his mask on, sadness. But he could also see that he was pushing that down to get to the task at hand.

"Ok um look around for a book"

"Just _a_ book?"

"P.V just a book, trust me there's only one book in this place anyway" why one book? Wait, never mind, none of them probably read anyway. One books enough.

"You guys look around the rest of this place I'll check in here" Ghost was the only one to acknowledge his statement and nodded, Petra had already started rummaging through draws and anything that looked openable. She didn't like invading people's privacy but since she had Tevises permission she'll try to get it over and done with.

Tevis grabbed hold of the door knob and shifted into their old quarters. He shut the door behind him and glanced around the room. In there was the 2 bunk beds and 3 drawers. The 2 bunks were at the back at the room, each in the corners. They barely slept here, especially Cayde since he's tied to the Tower but for him and Shiro,they were always on the move. When they used to all sleep here one of them would always end up sleeping on the floor, sometimes two of them. Tevis had no idea why sometimes Andal would be on the floor, because he was warm would make no sense because they had no blankets and they were in Alaska. Cayde and Shiro made sense though. They barely needed to sleep so they stayed up, played cards, got drunk, that sorta stuff. Only every so often they'd camp down and switch off. That still doesn't explain why they'd be in the floor though, his crew was pretty strange. One time Tevis caught Cayde sitting against the door with knees up, writing. In the dark. He wouldn't have noticed him if it wasn't for his bright, blue, luminous eyes following the words he wrote. The worst part is that Tevis didn't ask him about it. He just assumed he was double checking the scores on a card game (because of how stubborn he is) or something so he just shut his eyes and went back into the void of his mind. Just now he realised he should've asked.

He started pulling out all the draws first, he put his hand into one, rummaging through then moving to the next one. Then the next set of draws, then the last set and no signs of a book. The bunk beds couldn't really hide anything, they had no blankets, pillows, they were lucky to have mattresses to be honest. In that case he just double checked under the beds. While be crouched down to have a look under his eyes caught hold of the accidental dent on the floor board and smirked.

_WHACK_

_"Ow"_

_"Holy sh*t!"_

_"What the hell Cayde?!" Everyone was bolted upright looking as shocked and startled as each other. Shiros reflects kicked in and he got up to go over to Andal and Tevis. Only just to trip over Caydes body and fall right on top of him. At first Cayde let out the smallest little gasp from having all the air (?) knocked out of him. Shiro was just... dazzled, optics wide and everything which was a hilarious first. Seconds after Andal and Tevis bursted into hearted laughter at the crumpled Exo on the floor and his surprised bunk partner. _

_"We're never mentioning this" _

_"Never" Andal was doubling over in a laughing fit and was nearly choking, Tevis was about to fall off his own top bunk from laughing. By Shiros face, he seemed like he really didn't know what was so funny._

He found himself smiling brightly at the memory and expected himself to end up like one of those people from the movies, where they just have a flashback and BOOM what their looking for is right infront of them. Except nothing else was under the bed so clearly Cayde put effort into hiding this. Unless he brought it back to the tower? That would be really annoying, it was turning into a game of catch now. He actually had no idea what was in this book and if it would be useful or not but if it makes Cayde write then it might as well be. There was no where else where a book could sneakily hide, it could be in a different room but Tevis's gut was just pulling him here. Wait unless...

He ripped up the broken, dented floorboard and couldn't help but grin at himself. He didn't know what to expect but he definitely didn't think that it would be perfectly set up. The area where the book was, was all slated and clear of cobwebs. He reached in and pulled the book out and rubbed his gloved hand over the front to clear any dust that may be hiding any title. He rised up from his knees and held the book out infront of him. Right at the moment Petra and the Guardian came barging into the room, he obviously didn't need to say anything to confirm his find.

"What is so important about this _book_?"

"That's what I'm about to find out" Petra rolled her eyes and took it from his hands and started flicking through the pages with her brows furrowed.

"This is..." Tevis snatched it back and scrolled through himself. He felt like it was all falling on his shoulders at once. _Cayde has a journal from his past lives..._

He started staring ahead with out realising it, then the Guardian took it out of his hands and just reading it themselves, Ghost scanning the pages from their shoulder. Oh Caydes gonna rip out his guts. In that second Tevises Ghost 'Cavern' appeared directly infront of Tevis facing Petra and the Guardian, looking very alarmed.

"I'm getting Void, Arc and Solar readings!!" Well options... they could have a friendly fireteam sent by Zavala but that's very unlikely because Zavala doesn't even know where they are, Cayde and Shiro are perfectly fine and they made their way back to them or... it's the guy who's trying to kill them and somehow figured out where they are. But Solar, Arc and Void readings? Now that's just concerning. Especially how Cayde and Shiro are both Solars, actually that's a good thing it must be a Fireteam!

With out a word Tevis grasped Caydes journal from the Guardians hands (this is just becoming pass the parcel) and did his best to tuck it into his belt. Petra took the hint and ran out of the door, the Guardian following shortly behind. Tevis took a last look at the room and swore he would come back once this was all done, then followed. He rushed out of the cabin and out the front door. As soon as his eye caught onto P.V and the Guardian running back through the forest he couldn't help but feel a slight bit of panic. They were running the wrong way! He could've swore Petra's memory is better than that. Also... what if it is a fireteam trying to help? Screw it! It can't be a fireteam because Zavala doesn't know where they are and in hell is he letting anyone else know where their base is.

He didn't waste no time and started sprinting after them, shouting would only get attention. His footsteps crushed the snow underneath them in an attempt to catch up, all of a sudden their was the whispers. The Void was whispering to him and it was giving him a killer headache. He couldn't focus on what the whispers were saying but is damn hurt, when the Void whispered to him it was always in a okay situation. Except the one time where he couldn't hear them and it hurt so bad that he started hitting his head on the wall but what else was he supposed to do?

Something hard, powerful, forceful hit his side and sent him falling hard into the snow. The force knocked his helmet off revealing his blonde messy hair, pale face and bright blue eyes, he also could hear Petra shout his name and then silence. It didn't take long to get himself back up on his knees, he spotted his helmet and put it back on then stood up fully and analysed the situation, more like tried to find the sod who hit him. What's under the helmet is his privacy and... oh no. He understood why Petra froze in her steps and the Guardian and tried shooting, because it was Shiro. Except it wasn't Shiro.

In honesty he'd expected evil guy to have been there (that's just call him evil guy for now) but a corrupted looking Shiro was not on his guessing list. All of him was black, his optics were like everlasting voids, he had shadowy ether fading from him into the air and he just looked full on not Shiro. Shiro had a warm, stubborn, loyal, caring frame. He was just the opposite now. On the bright side... they found one of them! If Shiros here then where's Cayde and evil guy? His headache was gone too! He should really just listen to the whispers when he can.

"Shiro, it's me Tevis" that's all he could get out and Shiro not Shiro showed no acknowledgement whatsoever.

_"Cavern try get hold of LightStorm"_

_"Let me guess your gonna hold him off?"_

_"Without hurting him, yeah"_

_"If you don't end up hurting him he's gonna end up killing you"_

_"Yeah yeah"_

"Shiro I need you to get rid of whatever's making you do this" oh that didn't not sound like something he would say but he said it and even in this situation, it sounded nearly cheesy especially from him.

_"His ghost isn't replying" _

_"Yeah I guessed that" _

"P.V I'll meet you at orbit"

"You can't be serious" Just shut up and go! Before Shiro starts shooting everyone!

"Go! I'll be there in a sec I promise"

"I mean.. we came here to get that book so it can help us find Cayde and Shiro"

"Oh righ-"

He found himself tossed against a tree with a hand on his throat, the grip was tightening slight by slight. He saw Petra about to throw herself right at Shiro and wrestle him away from Tevis and he pushed aside pain for one moment.

"Just... go... find Cayde" she hesitated and worry covered her face. Luckily she couldn't see his face he's pretty sure it's all red from being strangled right now. The Guardian looked like they were willing to go find Cayde because they've seen Tevis fight. His throat felt on fire and his breaths were getting shaky and gaspy. He just wanted Petra to go find Cayde so he could deal with Shiro. He didnt want them to get involved in this, they found Shiro now they just need Cayde! The Guardian could go with her too, Cayde can be tough when he wants to. Petra wasn't budging which was pis- language right. He looked into Shiros optics and it fully hit him. _This isn't Shiro. _

_"Screw this" _he kicked (corrupted? Possessed? Controlled? Fake?) Shiro in the stomach and used his other foot to push himself off the tree into Shiro. He knocked them both backwards and he pinned Shiros arms across his stomach and kneeled on him. He checked to see if Petra took the hint that he could take care of himself, he kept his head down but let his eyes move to the area she had been. Her and the Guardian both gone. Before he knew it, his back was slammed against the snow and Shiros optics were putting holes in him.

_"Oh come on, Exos have more strength"_

_"Then don't be a idiot and try wrestle him" _Shiro grabbed both of his wrists across his chest in one hand and pulled a blade out.

"Well this is getting different" if he let Shiro stab him he knew once this was all sorted Shiro would have a go at himself which he would hate just like after all the failed missions in the past. Not to mention getting stabbed also hurt! So he let his void light turn him into a shadow and he slipped out from Shiros grasp. He pulled himself from its will and came back to normal behind Shiro. He really didn't have a plan. Options options options... options? Where'd he go? Oh for- can't things just be normal for once! Even though nothing's normal about this at all. Now where did P.V and silent type run off too?!

"Cavern"

"They were transmatted to the ship"

"Lets go" he watched the golden light swallow him with a warmth and blinded his eyes before the warmth left and his eye sight cleared.

Petra was in a crumpled heap on the floor and hopefully unconscious, once his eyes caught onto the rise and fall of her chest he dragged her so she was leaning against a tree, the Guardian was already doing so and had their palm spread open with Ghost hovering just above, healing them. Shiro was gone for like 2 seconds! How could this happen?! Unless they found Cayde but no way he could knock out Petra and badly hurt the Guardian in little time. Unless Petra just tripped over her own foot and knocked herself out, she probably didn't but if she did he would never let her live it down.

"So uh Guardian... wanna explain?"

"They just came and went" well that's a first they've talked but that doesn't explain the injuries though.

"And P.V?"

"She Just collapsed and Shiro just ran past and stabbed my Guardian" Ghost had a sour tone with the last part but it had a touch of sympathy, after all it wasn't Shiros fault. He kneeled infront of P.V and tried to get an idea if she was injured of any sort. He looked up to see her blue eyes staring right back at her.

"Where did they go?" He stood up and put a hand out for her she took it and stumbled at first but then found her balance and let go.

"Woah what happened to you first"

"Nauseated" she's like a computer, just knowing everything all the time like she could've been drugged and she's just like 'Nauseated'. Miss perfect if you ask him.

"Ok... who's they?"

"Shiro and someone else I didn't get to see" she had self disappointment in her eyes and Tevis didn't see the point of being disappointed. If it was Cayde they wouldn't of caught him anyway, same with Shiro. To the point though... WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED.

Oh what the hell he was not cut out for this guiding and caring for people thing this was Andals role and no Hunter in the whole verse could be anything like Andal and there's a lot of people in the verse.

_——————————————————————————_

_"No"_

_"Why not? The Vanguard won't have a clue"_

_"Because they're clearly dead and I'm not wasting my time looking for dead bones" _

_"That's the point! Get their bodies and take them back so they can have a proper farewell"_

_"Where are we?"_

_"On Earth"_

_"Where to on Earth?"_

_"Outside a cave"_

_"The cave where they died!" He looked stumped and had his head down looking for an answer but hopefully he got the point that he wasn't going down there. _

_"Well then I'll go" he had a genuine look in his optics that made him want to strangle him and for being such an idiot. Once they enter this 'cave' and they die they ain't coming back, places like these are called a dead zone. A dead zone happens when someone (Fallen, Hive etc) cloud the light or the Traveller just can't reach the area. Andals gonna be pissed if he at least doesn't go with him, now he thinks about it he's gonna be pissed anyway for going. The Vanguards probably gonna put himself and Cayde on a limit of not leave the Tower for like a month but it's that's if they come back. He swears Caydes doing it for their loot and maybe because he's also been stuck in the Tower for 2 weeks because he got into a bar fight with some Fallen so now he's like a dog that's just been let out his cage. What's different? He can't say he's not surprised he kept to his order and stayed in the Tower though._

_"Fine but don't expect me to bail you out" Caydes optics glowed a brighter blue and Tevis could bet he could read a clear sense of trouble written all over them._

_"Deal!" Cayde our his hand out for a shake (which was really uncalled for) and Tevis took it. Caydes optics darted down to the unforgiving hole next to him and he did (as much as an Exo can) a cheery wink and fell backwards. Why can't they just go on a normal mission for once. He leaned over the edge and saw how deep it was, Cayde was probably near the bottom by now and to be honest he really really didn't want to join him but he shook on it so..._

_"Ok I expect it from him but from you?" Andddd he knows that voice far to well to know that he's about to get a lecture but that voice is supposed to be in the Tower and how did he even find them?! Ah screw this at least he's with someone who's sane and doesn't just jump into a dead zone. That's a reminder.. he needs to get to Cayde before he kills himself._

_"Ok. Before you blow a fuse at least come with me before that moron kills himself" Andals face read clear frustration and he was also covered in dirt but Tevis couldn't fail to miss his tired eyes perk up at the thought of getting out of the Tower. Andal may be the best one for the job but sure as hell he didn't enjoy it. In all honesty no Hunter should have to go through the evil role of being a Vanguard, it would kill him if he ever got the role. He knew Andal and Cayde weren't exactly on... good terms since the dare but maybe this will get them back to best friends again or atleast as good as friends can be when ones always outta the Tower._

_"Fine but if Zavala asks tell him I slipped" Tevis let a grin reach his face even though Andal couldn't see it, it was there and he nearly felt like laughing. He really did miss Brask not to forget Shiro too, he's always on scout missions because Lord Saladins apparently thinking about hiring him some trash like that._

_"Don't just stand there like I'm gonna go first, cause that's not happening" fair enough but the idea of just falling wasn't his favourite, how did Cayde just fall back! He swears he's nuts. He closed his eyes and walked forwards, off the edge. He hated it so much!! He sometimes has nightmares like this when the Void is pulling him down into an abyss and he just hates this so much because it reminds him of those nightmares. Out of all of them why Void, if he had to pick otherwise he'd go with Arc, Solar is just... for people like Cayde, impatient, show offs and get into fights a helluva lot. _

_The next moment he jumped to slow his fall and found his feet on the ground also joined by Andal who's hair had gone crazy. Each long brown strange stuck up but he had a cheery expression on which was actually a relief, over the last month every time he's seen him he's been stressed as hell with bomb loads of paper work. _

_"So... where did you leave him?" See. Impatient. He just can't keep still! Either they start chasing after him or walk, hmm bit of both, he needs to ask Andal something alone anyway and this is probably the only time there'll get. Then they'll go rescue his sorry annoying backside. They both started walking into the dark twisted tunnels ahead of them, nothing but their Ghosts (Micah and Cavern) lights to guide them. Andal didn't look in a rush he was just sorta taking it all in, and maybe the fact that as mentioned before, him and Cayde were on bad terms. He doesn't know the exact details to all of this but this is a quick summary, they both got tanked with alcohol, made the Dare, Andal lost, Cayde started being a sly bastard, had an argument, and now they are avoiding eachother completely and Andals stuck as Vanguard while Caydes out in the verse getting his boots dirty and rubbing it in Andals face while he's at it._

_"Andal"_

_"Yeah"_

_"What's exactly... going on with you and Cayde"_

_"Ah..." his features turned into a scrunched up face and he was also looked like he was slightly gritting his teeth._

_"Just normal crap" his eyes darted to avoid Tevises own but anybody could guess he was telling lies now. _

_"Now that's crap" _

_"Yeah I know" he let out a exasperated sigh. _

_"It's just stupid! I haven't seen him since he pulled the flames and he's not even telling me any missions and he's just being sly!" By the end, he was kicking the cave wall with his fists clenched tightly at his sides._

_"Pulled the flames?" He knew they had a fight but... no way they actually physically fought or threatened eachother, it's just so unlike any of them. They are usually glued to eachother watching the others back, not aiming for it._

_"Sure we actually fought but I didn't expect him to use his light, so I used mine, and he just walked off! He's afraid that's what it is! He knows I can do whatever because I'm his Vanguard!" his hands were flying all over the place and Tevis was just stunned, he was not good at this, why would he even ask? He threw himself into it, so why not get back out with Andal?_

_"I think... it's the other way around" Andals afraid. Caydes running missions without even telling him. He's afraid of losing his best friend, all because he can't be there anymore. His eyes showed it, even in the darkness they showed exactly what he felt. He had an expression that wanted to complain but it was clear, Tevis was right. He exhaled deeply and his shoulders and fists sagged. Tevis didn't need a word, he looped a arm around Andals shoulders and spoke as softly as a Nightstalker could._

_"How about we go rescue his ass so you two can get a talk in?" Andal grinned gently in agreement then the two separated and ran down the echoing cave walls._

_——————————————————————————_

What did that have to do with this? Sure he sorted out Andal but that was mentally, Cayde and Shiro are literally possessed! Well he's guessing Cayde is aswell. The Guardian was up on their feet aswell looking all brand new. And wait. Why were they her- CAYDES BOOK! His hand darted to his belt and found thin air, how could of he not noticed?! They needed that so they could find out any information on Exos and now, something so important to Cayde or Shiro (which would be unlikely because it's Caydes journal) that could snap them out of it but those ideas are down the drain now. Maybe they were over complicating things, maybe the answer was right infront of them, maybe with a Halloween coming up, they could fit in with the shadows and fix this mess.

**_I am so sorry for the wait, I've been extremely busy with school and all. A weird ending to this chapter I know but since Halloween is in half a DAY, the next chapters gonna be a shorter, spooky one. I know Tevis is a bit different then his original character but I really do prefer him like this and if he's been a Nightstalker for so long then he would've at least gotten a tiny but used to it or use a cheery personality as a cover (basically out a mask up). Please review I would love to see your opinions! See ya! (Lots of mentions of Andal, I wonder why? Hmmmm...)_**

**_Cayde: Hey Andal?_**

**_Andal: Yeah Cayde?_**

**_Cayde: What are you going as for Halloween?_**

**_Andal: A vandal, you?_**

**_Cayde: A chicken._**

**_Andal and everyone nearby: ..._**

**_Cayde: A chicken with a cloak to be precise_**

**_Tevis: Shiro how about we change our plans?_**

**_Shiro: ..._**


	5. TheBestThingsAreTheHardestToSee

The Dawning or (as some call it) Halloween is set for two days time and Ikora can't get herself to be just as excited as she should be. But yet again, how could she? Cayde, her fun, loving friend is missing and so is Shiro, Petra, the Guardian and Tevis. Five out of hundreds and yet those five mean so much in their own ways to her.

Before Andal became the Vanguard, the Tower would have a small party, nothing over the top. Just everyone dressing up and sharing sweets they may have gotten from Trick or Treating, even the adults would sometimes Trick or Treat but those adults were mostly Hunters (for very obvious reasons) and people like Amanda who enjoyed scavengering for sweets and scaring kids running around the Tower or people who had children would go Trick or Treating with them. Then Caliban-8 died and then came Andal and well things changed. Sure he was just one of the Vanguards but he had a big list prepared on what needed to change. Of course about half of those things couldn't be changed for the sake of the Tower but he was a smart man and the rest of his ideas were just... smart as far as hunters can go. Until he came up with the idea to throw a party throughout the entire Tower and not tell her or Zavala. Andal's face when he saw Zavala was pure dread, nearly all the Hunters, every Titan and mostly all the Warlocks were drunk, dancing, wrestling or just talking with there friends and having fun. They were all dressed up and having a good time so Zavala couldn't shout at him, Andal had done something that would make this event more enjoyable for everyone. From them it happened every year and continued when Cayde became the Hunter Vanguard.

When Cayde became Vanguard it got a bit more vicious but everyone still enjoyed it. Not everyone came but that's their choice. The Tower would be decorated with orange and black ribbons thrown everywhere and carved pumpkins.

The Tower now was partly decorated just some small things here and there but other than that it's considered done. The very presence of Cayde lightens the Tower a tremendous lot, not to mention he pays for everyone's drinks and _that _is why he's so in debt or at least one of the dozen reasons. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

They couldn't hold it off, there was too many people ready for the set date and with no communications, getting the word out to everyone that it was delayed would be hell, no matter how much Ikora wanted to she couldn't.

The current silence stretching between the two Vanguards was becoming insufferable. So, Ikora broke the curse with a question that has been nagging at her since she searched the Titan Commanders features for any signs of concern or at least worry and found no prevail.

"Zavala does it occur to you that a member of our fireteam is missing?"

"I believe our main concern is the cause of that situation"

"_We_ sent him out in the first place" Zavala's stern blue eyes looked into her own, causing her gaze to go harsher and sharper by itself.

"For now, nothing can be done"

"Say it" his pale eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Say it. You are not the least bit of concerned" His lips curved downward into a frown and his features softened the slightest.

"That is not true"

"Then what is Zavala?!" She continued with her rant.

"Are you _concerned_?"

"Ikora am I not concerned by hoping that the others find him as I cannot do it myself? As I said all we can do is try to find out who did this"

"Zavala, even Petra Veng is helping"

"That is because they destroyed part of the Awoken City"

From then, their unbearable silence resumed.

——————————————————————————

_You should've focused more, should've kept him from running, should've -_

"Have you found anything?" Petra chimed in next to Ana, her voice knocking Tevis out of his thoughts.

"Some junk about Rasputin"

"Can I ask what your looking for?"

"Listen Bray-"

"Ana" Ana raised a amused eyebrow and put a hand on her hip as she listened on.

"_O_k _Ana_, where's the stuff about Exos and the Collapse?"

"There's books, just look at the titles" she shrugged her shoulders and her hand fell to her side as she walked over to the computer infront of Tevis. As she typed it in Tevis took the time to see exactly what Petra and the Guardian were doing. Petra was reading through some papers and the Guardian was on a computer as well. His annoyance slowly creeping in at all of the questions, speaking of questions-

"Gotta tell me what's up" she leaned infront of the the computer to block it from his sight and mock curiosity layered her face.

"_Bray_ what's up isn't something you should be looking into, don't you have anyone else to strike with your painful habit of annoying people?!" that sounded harsh even to Petra but Ana's expression remained as confident as always, if anything she raised an eyebrow.

"You realise I let you in here right?"

"Two of our friends have gone missing and we're trying to find them and see why this person targeted them in particular" Petra lay a caring hand on Tevis's shoulder and Ana gave a small understanding nod and left to do her own thing. His shoulders slumped under Petra's touch as the exhaustion and devastation finally kicked in. Seeing one of his best friends like that must've been hard especially when the other one is nowhere to be seen, the worst part is... it had been 3 days since Shiro-not-Shiro attempted to kill them.

"I scroll you read?" Petra looked surprised at his sudden mood change but nodded nonetheless.

Several minutes passed and Petra claimed all the information wasn't useful which was hardly believable considering they had gone through quite a few information entries done by several different members of the Bray family tree.

"Stop" Tevis did so and Petra's remaining eye narrowed at the screen. His curiosity and impatientness got the best of him so he read along:

_Clovis Brays first and failed created Exo remains an unknown subject, the almighty Rasputin speaks of such things like it was a failed Guardian and lost itself in the darkness of the Void and also that the act of rebelliousness was caused by the Exo fighting back its commands. It's been days after it's escape and I fear for my own life as several Bray workers have started to disappear and never returned. I doubt the reasoning behind creating this monstrosity but I follow in Clovis's footsteps despite my intentions. A war is coming, and we need an army. When that army is complete I will gladly join them for they would be the winning side. Once it is over, I will put an end to this industry and all the things that came with it. Call it spite but I call it survival after all, they will just be heartless machines with the minds of the people who fell into Clovis's trap of this change being their supposedly redemption or a lie of money._

_DATA INSTALLMENT INCOMPLETE _

"Hey An" Ana poked her head out from the side of a wall showing that she had heard.

"Is this stuff real?"

"Well I copied that up not long ago actually, I'm supposing it's real after all, I'm not the one who wrote the report out" she shrugged half heartedly and went back to doing whatever she was doing following his wish of staying out of it.

"Looks like we have our first suspicion" Petra switched off the computer and crossed her arms.

"And I'm getting a feeling it'll be our last"

"Tevis there's a whole universe I'm not quite sure this is the person we're looking for and this was thousands of years ago, don't you think they would be dead by now?"

"Said it was a Guardian, or... they have weird hive crap that keeps them alive" by the term failed Guardian, it means a Guardian that got their light taken away by the Traveller even though that's only ever happened one other time it's...possible. The Speaker used to call whom ever this happened to an outsider, not exactly a really sweet way of saying it but who was he to complain?

"Hive powers?" Tevis put a hand on his head and swung around in his chair to face Ana who had once again threw herself in the fire fight.

"I said don't get-"

"It must be it, if the first Exo was lost to the Darkness then of course they would've developed some sort of... ability"

"Yeah but it's only a possibil-"

"For example, if I went to another country or planet for a certain amount of time I would either get a accent or adapt to a lanuage" She continued with endless enthusiasm.

"So yeah it is a possibility but also, it's a huge chance"

"What difference would it make if we knew who it was?" Ana turned to Ghost and smiled.

"It's a start" she looked down at her wrist and her eyes widened at her watch.

"I gotta go, well good luck guys!" She grabbed her scratched up rifle that had been laying on a counter not to far from them, then she made an exit for the stairs. The last noise they heard from her was the reving sound of her sparrow. Over all the best noise he has ever heard, Ana Bray leaving.

"Well I'm not being responsible if something bad happens to this place"

"She said the first Exo so why not the first lab?"

"That would be Enceladus and we've already checked there"

"What about the lab Cayde wen-"

"What if that is what it wants, to lure us away" Petra's eye squinted in thought.

"What if it wants to lure us away from theTower" Ghosts bright blue eye widened in realisation as it came crashing down on him at once. He somehow wonders how he stayed with a crew of idiots for so long.

"That must be why the communications are down! We have to go!" Ghost disappeared into his Guardian, who was already clicking gears on his gun in place because to get back to the ship they were gonna have to go through a handful of Cabal or... they could just leg it?

——————————————————————————

"Okay, n'hell im dealing with all of those. 3"

"2"

"1!" The grip on Tevis's shoulders tightened and Petra was trying to duck her head behind his back to stop the sand from hiting her face. Sand... one of the most annoying things about Mars.

The Guardian was swaying side to side on their sparrow next to them. They were getting constantly shot but unsurprisingly, none of the bullets hit. They could be too late, probably were to be honest but maybe nothings wrong but then nothing else could explain the communications. They've been running around and they've had no idea what's going on back in the City, the Tower.

Shiros ship doors automatically opened (after the Guardian managed to override his ships systems) and both Sparrows shot in and the doors closed right behind their tails.

"Set location for the Tower"

"**_Set_**" the ship started itself up and went upward into the orange sky, soon turning to black leaving Mar's atmosphere. Damn, he loved this ship he was debating whether or not to give it back once Shiro was back to his normal self.

Petra had already gotten off to check the comms again and how long it will take to get to the Tower and just anything she can do she'll do. The Guardian was leaning against the ship's wall with their arms crossed in a way that made Tevis think of Cayde and well... nearly every other Hunter. Cavern transmitted his Sparrow away after he got off of it and he hurried off to the back of the ship, to Shiro's weapon room.

He didn't acknowledge all of the exotic rifles and snipers that littered around the room and instead, just m sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands, his fists clenched at the hood of his cloak and and he just wanted everything to go back to normal. Not before Cayde went to that _lab _but before Andal died, before he even became the Hunter Vanguard. In his wildest dreams he would never of thought Andal would die because of Taniks and he didn't just lose Andal then. He lost Cayde, Shiro and himself. Cayde wandered off to heck knows where doing whatever he wants, Shiro went right off to find him and Tevis was just out of his mind, he couldn't believe it and just lost himself. It's not like a best friend dying it's like a brother, best friend, someone who makes you feel happier, trusted and just safer in a way of how they always have your back. He knew he had it bad but Cayde... he wouldn't be surprised if he ran off a cliff a couple times considering since then he has always pictured it as his fault. Till today Tevis still isn't exactly sure of what Cayde got up to when he left, felt wrong to ask, or even felt as if it would trigger him emotionally a bit

"You know, Micah once told me Andal tried to be a Nightstalker"

"He said he got inspired by you and here you are worrying over what you can't and can do. Tevis you have to trust that you can do this, that you can do what you've done loads of times"

"Oh yeah and what's that" his voice was muffled by the shaking throughout his body and his hands.

"Help them, save them, your just overthinking it"

"Oh please tell me how I can overthink one of my friends trying to kill me"

"That wasn't your friend and you know that" for the hundredth time he thought over it. Shiro wouldn't do so much as raise a gun to him, and for the first time he let the thought that it really wasn't and still isn't Shiro. Wait. That was a lie. Shiro would raise a gun to him and maybe pull the trigger, he had before but it has always been out of a joke or to purposely annoy him but what happens back on Earth wasn't mock annoyance it was a pure desire to kill him which only proves his Ghost's pony that it wasn't really him.

"Okay but -"

"We'll find Cayde, I promise" the ship fell dead into an eerie silent and even the quiet rattling sound of the ships engine couldn't be heard. Tevis raised his head in interest and concern, he wasn't even on the same ship anymore. What sort of hell scape was this?!

Whatever ship he was in was shaped exactly like Shiros except it was extremely banged up and several pieces of metal stuck out from the walls, and that was only the room he was in.

"Cavern...?" He stood up and pulled out his hand cannon out of instinct and ran out of the room to see where Petra and the Guardian were at and if they were on the same ship as him or what. It was like a handful of Taken came and consumed the whole ship, it was all black in some places a light white, with black ethereal floating off from some of the walls. It was a replica of the Ascendant realm but as a ship. Petra and the Guardian wasn't there but as soon as he saw out the window... well it wasn't just the ship anymore.

The City was in flames, piles of bricks, debris and rubble where buildings used to be and no distant ships, nothing. The Tower was a mess, flames ranged from the very bottom to the highest point, and the once Courtyard was covered in dead Guardians and lying against the railings at the the front of the Tower was Amanda, her body was frozen in a horrible way that made it clear she was dead and a thing trail of blood still trailed its way down her temple. Then he saw someone, they had a pitch black cloak on and he could only see the back of them but they were there and they seemed to be just as scared as him by their frantic movements but Tevis was on a ship, they were on the Tower and by the looks of it, were trying to find a way off of it or even out of this realm place. He would help them but being on this ship was bad enough, it's probably just part of a illusion anyway but it still was realistic enough to send a shiver down his spine.

This couldn't- and wasn't real though, it couldn't be... this is worse than the Red war and the first fall of the City. No way it could be real, they were gone for around about two days this couldn't of happened, to back that up he was in a perfectly fine ship with Petra and the Guardian two minutes ago and now this...? So this probably is just or a illusion or maybe even a nightmare but he doesn't recall ever falling asleep, all of this must be some mental trick then, all of this is fake and that includes the person on the Tower. He felt his chest tighten (hadn't it tightened enough?), his breath catch in his throat, and he even felt the quicken of his heart rate all when his eyes laid on to the Traveller. It was free and in pieces just like it was after the Red war but it was letting out pure darkness. He was frozen, everything inside of his stopped working and he just stood there in utter terror and fear. He knew it wasn't real but... just seeing it made him feel like it was real. Just like a snap of his fingers he felt his insides churn around in a way that made him want to be sick, he felt his light getting torn away like ripping a piece of paper. He felt the déja vu of it too and if that wasn't bad enough all together he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

He stumbled backwards as his legs had lost their strength and ability and felt reality snap back at him, he felt a familiar pair of hands grab his under arms to stop him from falling but he couldn't get himself to concentrate on who it may be. The first thing he did was double check outside the window and found himself take in a sharp, shaky breath after seeing blue skies. Yet the breath was cut short as his mask had somehow tightened, probably from his sweat. He felt so light headed it was unreal, it was surprising he wasn't unconscious yet. Whoever caught him pushed him up onto his feet and then another pair of hands grabbed his arms from behind while the other pair tried to take off his mask. They pulled his hood down and then pulled his mask off, he gasped as he finally found himself able to concentrate on these 'people' and where he was and also how he could now actually breathe.

"-evis!" Petra placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him violently. He also had to give himself a little shake and a couple blinks to just try to figure out what just happened.

"Petra?"

"Yes! What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know you just fell through some portal!" He felt himself able to walk again and went up to the console and held onto the edge of it to hold himself up.

"Tevis!"

"I don't know what happened! One minute I was back there, then I was in this place where everything was gone and now I'm here"

"How did you..." Tevis's glare cut Ghost short.

"Right sorry but are you okay?"

"Tell you what... no Ghost no I'm not" he turned away, faced the wall, crossed his arms and shut his eyes. He ran a gloved hand through his hair that had glued itself to his face.

**"_Approaching destination in 4 minutes"_**

"_Happy Halloween...__" _this isn't just Void anymore, ever since they came to get him for help something else started making his life a misery aswell as the Void and everything else that's going on. At that moment he also remembered his mask got pulled down but he was way to hot to pull it back up no matter how much he hated people seeing him without it on.

He wasn't bad looking, light long blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a scar across his eyebrow nothing out of ordinary but he just didn't like it. He wouldn't mind around his best friends but he preferred the mystery then the know it all and he wasn't one for showing how he felt, attention was like a disease to him.

Isn't it just funny how he's distracting himself by thinking about how he looks now. He should really be thinking about what happened around about 2 minutes ago but hey, a gun never stops and wonders if things are more complicated. It just shoots. He's also a hero with a cape and a gun and a bike. Hes gonna live forever. Who's got time for doubt? Fight the "Darkness"! Yeah!

When he went to check if he could see the Tower from where they are now he realised he might've been a little bit harsh on people lately. Like with Ana earlier, and Petra and Ghost two minutes ago, they were only trying to help but they should've stopped asking when he answered the first time. Other than that he could see the Tower and the City and the people and to his fortune, everything and one was okay. Maybe Petra got it wrong or maybe their just not close enough to see if something is up yet.

**"2 Minutes until destination" **He didn't want to carry this on with his friends being upset at him so he turned straight around to look at them.

"Listen, I'm sorr-"

"_Hey wait wait wait! If you so much as touch him I'll uh... cry?"_

"Cayde?"

_"Heh and I wasn't allowed to meet Rasputin! Haha! You're like ten times worse"_Petra shoved past Tevis and started typing.

"It's prerecorded from somewhere else and from different times"

_"Isn't that gonna kill me?! I'm pretty sure you need a tester, Uh how about yourself?" _That didn't sound too good.

"Can you... I don't know track it back to wherever it was?"

**"You have arrived" **The ship parked itself on the courtyard but none of them took any notice as they were focused on why and how different recordings of Cayde saying things started playing. He was cracking jokes so at least he was okay but yet again... Cayde could tell a joke on his deathbed.

"They disappeared from the system, like they were never there" Ghost tried not to get startled at Tevis shoving a knife into the wall and then him stalking out of the ship.

—————————————————————————-

This was all some stupid game, riddle, joke to whoever was behind this. The only thing funny thing about any of this is that he's going to absolutely murder this guy once he finds him and the only person that's going to be funny to is himself.

"Been a while since I've seen that face" he didn't care that Banshee was clearly looking to start a conversation , surely somebody told him about what's going on but the old mans beens rebooted 44 times he couldn't blame him but he still found himself angry anyway. He also didn't care that about three quarters of the Tower were looking at him, he just wanted to see Zavala and Ikora only and probably Amanda after to figure out what in the name of the Traveller is going on! He bust through the Vanguard room doors only to find it empty other than frames.

"Wait. What the- hey robot! Where the bloody hell are Rey and Zavala?"

_"It is not in my knowledge to answer that"_

"Whatever I doubt you even have any knowledge..." he pointed an accusing finger at the frame and snarled slyly then hurried his way back to the courtyard then to the Hangar. Of course she wasn't there, his luck for him was just going great for him wasn't it? Not only was Amanda not there, the whole flaming Hangar was empty! Sure the Courtyard was more crowded than usual but- Urgh!

He continued running around the Tower like a cat chasing a mouse and what he saw next was... the most amazing, unbelievable sight he has ever seen, it wasn't a thing. _He _was there, alive. All he could do was stare at the back of him, his hair scruffily tossed around, the undeniably familiar armour all but missing the cloak and even though he wasn't facing he could tell he was grinning and had his arm crossed. Amanda, Ikora and Zavala all were just as shocked as he was at the sight, their mouths agape and they too were staring as if their eyes were feeding their minds lies. He stood and watched as Amanda slung herself into his arms and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Not like I expected a party but... where's my party?" His voice held the same tone and contained an amused expression that he missed all to much. Amanda looked up at Tevis and smiled but he didn't buy it. This had to be a trick.

"I..." Andals eyes widened and turned to face him, Tevis wanted to go and hug him so bad but Andal _was _dead. Andal _is_ dead. So how is this possible? Either way if this wasn't real then atleast he got to see and hear his best friend again but- screw the impossible! He ran at Andal and tackled him into a brotherly hug, his breath quietly hitched as he realised he was _here_. Andal hugged back and everything else seemed to fade into oblivion. When they parted Tevis threw a punch at Andals face making him utter a quiet _ouch_.

"That's for dying" Andal smirked but it quickly faded and his face contorted into a frown.

"How long?"

"It's been 50 years" Ikora voice held shock, disbelief and hope. So much hope.

"Well then, probably wondering how I'm alive"

_Sorry for the delay! It's been Christmas and New Years and I've been caught up. Well anyways seems like our former Hunter Vanguard Andal Brask is back from the dead but the thing is... how? Is he real? Does he have anything to do with Cayde and Shiro? As more my delay you can have two chapters to make it up to you guys! Please like and review!_


	6. MissedMe? (01-29 13:38:01)

The Other Side, After Life, Heaven, The Light, there are so many names for the world for the dead but honestly, people get their hopes up for no reason. Everything is white and no matter how far you walk, it's just the same thing all around. When a Guardian dies their soul gets trapped inside the Traveller. Other Guardians are there but you can only see the ones that are your friends or that you know. Humans are there too but the same rules apply for them, you can only see the ones you want to see or the ones the Traveller chooses for you to see. It's honestly pretty boring but it's peaceful. Damn. It's really peaceful.

Andal arrived to Tallulah, the Hunter Vanguard who had shown him how to be a Hunter after barfing into the Pacific Ocean a thousand times over and then all these people he's known just joined the party but it kinda sucks when everyone but your best friends are there. As soon as he realised he had died, he couldn't stop himself from falling to his knees as he desperately tried not to cry. Since that moment things were fine, turns out whatever you imagine it can happen or appear. Which was obviously alcohol. He had his moments where he just missed his friends but Tallulah always dragged him up to his feet and told him to pick himself up. Tallulah always spoke about how when you find peace, you go into a new adventure but nobody exactly knows how to find peace.

All of a sudden, _snap, everyone and everything disappears. Hes drunkly confused at first and then he spots the figure of the one and only Cayde-6, stumbling into the threshold like he's walking for the first time in a hundred years._

"Well this is not what I was expecting"

"Cayde?" Cayde looks at him and his mouth light flashes orange like he's trying to say something but all he can get out is silence.

"Are you...?"

"This- this isn't real" Cayde ignores the unfinished question but doesn't take his eyes off Andal. Realisation hits him.

"Your not dead..." he could feel him, Caydes soul was here but not permanently. _That _had never happened before and not to mention how the hell?

"Andal?" Andal grins in return and embraces the fellow Exo. Cayde stays frozen at first but then wraps his arms around Andal. A weight that he hadn't realised he'd been carrying around on his shoulders disappeared and noticed how every saddened thought erased itself, he never wanted to let go.

"I'm so sor-"

"You're not gonna remember this" Andal frowned as he pulled away and looked at his Ghost, Micah who had cut Cayde mid sentence.

"What?"

"Your being pulled back and Cayde, you won't remember this"

"Hold up! I have to remember this and why in the name of Vex wouldn't i?"

"The Traveller won't let you!" Caydes face plates plunged into anger and a wake of dizziness nearly sent him to the floor. Andal went to say something, to _do_ anything but his Ghost floated infront of him and stopped him.

"You have to let him go" _he's not dead..._

"Can't you just hocus pocus me more time?" Micah turned to face Cayde and narrowed his eye at him.

"I. Can't!" Cayde looked like was holding onto his place here but he was being forced out by the light and nothing can stop that power. Andal forced a soft smile even though he so desperately wanted to shout at his Ghost to just sag into sadness inside of him willing to take over.

"I'll be seeing you Cayde" His bright blue eyes glinted brighter with what Andal has came to decipher as when he has an idea.

"Yeah but not here, sorry bud" Cayde leaped and grabbed Andals arm and then, everything faded into blackness.

——————————————————————————

"What about your Ghost?"

"Turns out he got pulled out too" Andal spread out his palm and Micah appeared above it, to everyone's relief. Although Tevis immediately caught onto the small crack on the Ghosts eye but at least he didn't have a bullet hole and wasn't in pieces, a crack could be fixed. That led him to look at the scarred line on Andals armour. Where Taniks had used Andals own sword to give Andal his last death, except now... he had another chance at life, blessed twice. The Void remained silent inside his head and for that he was grateful, he didn't need grief or guilt he needed Andal. For over 50 years he needed his brother and now he's here. At least, he thinks he is.

"So, where's the rest of the crew?"

"About that..." Tevis mentally winced at how devastating it's going to be to tell Andal that Shiro and Cayde have lost their minds and have been possessed with this.. dark light. Wait a second if Cayde brought Andal and his Ghost back to life then where was he?

"Cayde and Shiro have been taken" Andal raised an eyebrow at Zavala's comment, still trying to work out what sort of 'Taken' he means.Tevis caught on the instant concern swarming Andal's expression and cursed Zavala for his 'comfort'.

"Its under control" He tried to reassure his friend that it wasn't _that _bad but Andal shrugged off his concern anyway.

"They just can't stay out of trouble can they?" Though he hid it, Andal was devastated. Amanda stuck close to him and Tevis kept his eyes trained on him. He also allowed his mind to open upto the Void in search for any warnings or indications that this was all simply a lie. The Void remained silent.

"We should get going" Ikora looked confused at the fact that Tevis was already trying to get Andal away and behind that confusion was that she was troubled. She had the 'no way' face that Cayde had described her of hav. They just got Andal back and he was about to jump into a risky situation, so he can see why they might think this is a terrible idea. Nevermind, this _is_ a terrible idea.

"He stays here" Zavala didn't even need to point out that Tevis is the worst friend ever. He knew it already but Zavala doesn't get to make the choices, not now anyway. So Tevis shot him a glare and his eyes glowed a light purple, unintentionally

"He stays _here_" Zavala stepped up to Tevis and loomed over him, his face was pure seriousness but he needed Andal and so did Shiro and Cayde, he could be the key to knocking sense into them. Andal was out the door without a word and Tevis chased after him. He caught up and yanked Andals arm to the direction of the ship and ran through the doors. Andal ran in after him and Tevis shoved past a speechless Petra to the console. Zavala could shut down his docking privileges with a button so he set the ship to orbit in a flick and turned around to explain their... miracle of a predicament.

"What in the bloody hell is this?!"

"Don't tell me you don't reconise me Veng"

"A lot of people pretend to be someone they're not around here"

"Would anyone else know about our _secret stash_" She seemed hesitant but something in the way she stood relaxed and she let out a shaky laugh of relief and ran up to him and hugged him heartily. That was probably the nicest thing she had ever done, or she's nice to everyone except Tevis.

"How...?"

"A blue idiot is how" Petra pulled back and smiled up at him.

"I've missed you"

"Trust me I've missed all of you more than you can imagine"

"Your Andal Brask but you're- you're dead" Ghost mechanically gasped and twirled his rods in excitement.

"Uh.." Andal awkwardly looked at the Guardian and the Ghost as they looked back at him in extreme excitement and confusion even though they had never met.

Tevis turned to the console to find a set of coordinates was locked on the ship meaning they didn't have a choice to go there, at least they didn't need to scan the whole solar system for two Exos who can't wait 5 five minutes without doing something stupid. Luckily, it was close enough to transmat to.

"Yeah we're gonna have to skip formalities, who's ready to play search and rescue?"

"I just got out of-a coffin, at _least _give me a gun" Tevis pulled his mask on and chucked Andal a True Prophecy hand cannon he had retrieved from a strike from his belt. He was more of a Rifle and Bow person anyway.

"Now I'm ready" Tevis was about to hit the transmat button before -

"Wait! wait! I need a cloak"

"Oops!" Tevis smugly grinned and pressed Transmat.

The golden light swallowed them whole and the next thing he knew Andal was doubled over with his hands on his stomach and began to heave, it startled and concerned all of them.

"Is fine it's just- you try spending 50 years in a box and then get transmattedvsomewhere" he attempted to stand up straight but stumbled over his own feet and Tevis had to grab him by his shoulders to steady him.

"Back to the ship you go"

"Woah woah woah! I'm fine, see. Now come on" Tevis felt regret at bringing Andal out here but if he's anywhere out of his sight.. he's gonna lose his mind thinking he never came back to life and it was all some weird dream. Plus, it would really suck to be stuck in the Tower because you and your ghost died but if Brask was gonna be out here they would need rules: rule number 1, no bringing out Ghosts in the open and... that's the only rule.

"So how's things been?"

"Whole crew split up, Cayde blames himself, Shiro thinks he could've done something and I could've been there"

"I notice how you use present tense"

"Yeah well that's just how it goes"

"Yeah _well_ I'm alive now" He swears Andal is immune to trauma, hes been dead for 50 years and it didn't just effect him. It effected all of them.

"You were dead. Permanently. It destroyed everyone and literally only six people know your actually alive"

"You think I don't know that?! It's not like my ghost could rez me Tevis"

"Argue _later_" Petra hissed at their needed to be resolved business but she was right, that could be sorted later. A vicious gunshot rang through the abandoned town they found themselves in and it sent Tevis back to the mission ahead.

"Duty calls" Andal spared Tevis one last look before calling Micah out to summon his sparrow and then chases after the sound. Petra threw him a disapproving glance and Tevis summoned his own sparrow which she got on the back of considering she wasn't a Guardian so she couldn't do so herself. Tevis went after Andal and the Guardian followed on their own sparrow. Tevis followed him down a street and then he stopped as a pile of dead dregs and Vandals blocked there way forward.

"Well... which one has more anger issues?" Tevis couldn't stop the ghost of a smile that crept onto his lips, he'd missed Andal.

Tevis spread his palm for his Ghost to scan the bodies to see if they are recent but as soon as Cavern appeared a gunshot whizzed right at him. Tevis's mind raced with fear that his Ghost might not spot the shot in time. Cavern swerved out of the way just in time, so instead the gunshot hit Tevis in the shoulder. He quietly groaned and raised his hand to the wound, Cavern disappeared and Tevis mentally told him to stay hidden away as he ducked behind a rusted abandoned car.

"And that's why you don't bring your Ghost out in the open" Petra narrowed her eyes at both hunters and crouched down by Tevis. He looked down at his shoulder and saw how his armour had singed around the bullet wound and a barely visible smoke floated from it. It burned like acid had been poured onto his shoulder, it's wasn't some stray Vandal because they're all dead!

"Cayde..." Andal looked at Tevis with an unreadable expression.

"This not how I thought my day would go but all's well ends well"

"You call this 'well'?"

"You call this 'under control'?!" Andal mocked back with amusement and Tevis cradled his Ghost as he healed him. He desperately hoped that this wasn't Cayde, that this wasn't the gun he's always rambling on about because if this is him, it's not going to be a great reunion and if by any chance that this isn't Cayde and someone is using his gun, he's not going to be too happy about that...

"So care to inform me how they've lost their bloody minds!" Andals voice yelled over the increasing amount of gunshots, now they had company. Tevis glimpsed at Andal and saw that he was trying to find away to look over the car he was hiding behind without losing his head. Even though the shots were slow, Cayde and whoever was with him had a good aim. Without another word all shots stopped and Tevis thought they must be reloading but when he looked to see if the Guardian and Petra were okay, the Guardian wasn't there and Petra was running up the outside stairs to a top floor apartment. Tevis looked over to Andal who gave a small nod and then he ran after her, Andal following behind.

This time, Tevis shot without thinking twice and applied pressure to the trigger for another shot.

_"Stop!! What if Sundance isn't with him?" _

_"Feh where else would she be?" _Cayde used this chance to kick the Guardian away from trying to strangle him with a rifle and used the Ace of Spades to shoot him in the chest, inevitably killing him. Andal waited outside so he could try his own move on Cayde, despite the point of hiding he leaned in and pulled Petra out fast enough so that nobody could notice.

"What are you doing?" She whispered with annoyance and Andal put his finger up to his mouth and hushed her. Despite the complaints and comebacks begging to be said, she stayed quiet to his surprise. The rancid smell of the Fallen and Taken crept up into the air and their scolding hisses drew closer. The Fallen always had a habit of sticking their heads in things that wasn't their business but the Taken? That was a surprise. Petra chose to make herself useful and jumped down to confront them. She stabbed any that got to close and used the bodies of the others as shields from the bullets being fired at her, Andal and Tevis clearly had some sort of plan so she was just making it easier to proceed with.

Andal pressed his ear up to the wall to listen to whatever war was happening between the two Hunters, the feeling of the cold brick against his temple was like a blessing, after all there was no temperature in the afterlife. It tore him apart to even imagine the thought of his best friend being the opposite of funny, reckless, stupid and caring but it hurt even more to know that this was going to be how he was going to see him after over 50 years (excluding when he pulled him out from death). His death.. Taniks the Scarred wasn't it? That sucker took out three of em, Nian, Andal and Lush's Ghost and overall he hasn't had a chance to think about it. Not a chance to think about the fact that he died a supposed to be final death but now that he does think about it, he doesn't want to because it hurt more than any death he's ever died. He died by his own sword, ha! The bogeyman really knows how to stretch out a death now doesn't he? Or didn't he? Is Taniks dead? Damn, he's got some catching up to do and he'd rather it from no one else than from his good old friends.

_BANG!_

Either Cayde or Tevis. The chances of it being Cayde are very low even though Tevis is older and most likely stronger but he wouldn't just kill Cayde without making sure he had his Ghost, that's probably what stopped him last time. He prayed that he still had his power to perform Arcstrider because if he doesn't then his plan is out the window, or his charm could knock sense into his bud. He felt that tingling feeling in his chest and palms, he could feel a tiny glimmer of electricity awaken inside of him and just how he planned, Cayde walked out right in front of him. He didn't look like Cayde though, Ikora and Zavala were right about the whole looking like they're Taken thing:

"Now what?" Andal slowly lowered Caydes body to the ground and his eyes took no time to catch onto the red and black cloak he once wore. It suited him, a lot more than it did himself but he does wonder why Cayde took up the dare considering he hated the idea from the start. A conversation for another time and hopefully that 'time' would be after he wakes up. Petra whistled up to him from the ground, stealing his attention.

"I've got a palace to repair, when this is sorted make sure to tell me if your all okay" Petra threw a smile at Andal.

"Don't make me hunt you down Brask" she hasn't said that in years and the playful threat slipped out all too naturally.

"How the hell are you gonna get back?" Andal turned around to see Tevis rubbing his chest and then he spotted the hole in his armour beneath his hands, Cayde got him good that's for sure.

"I'm sure those Guardians wouldn't mind to lend one of their ships" a Fireteam was securing a pile of Glimmer far enough into the town that Andal had to squint to see them. At least he knew Petra hadn't lost her irony.

"Now that is what I call getting out of the dirty work" Petra threw a dagger dangerously close to Tevis's head and Andal smirked at his stupidity to annoy an Awoken, he learned that from Zavala. Petra started to smoothly run after the Fireteam and Andal wondered if they would ever get their ship back when she was done with it. If they did it would no doubt be in pieces. At the thought of ships... what happened to his?

"The chances are he's gonna start kicking off so take Shiro's ship back" Great... Tevis is going solo.

"What are you gonna do? Start a babysitting centre?"

"Me and my friend here have another Exo to track down so you get back to the Tower and deal with him"

"You couldn't track to save your life"

"That's why I have my friend, now get outta here" so if this is what's coming back to life's gonna be like, he's gonna need a lot of alcohol. Particularly Whiskey.

He lifted up Cayde and mentally flinched at the way his head lolled to the side unconsciously. The next thing he saw was the inner workings of Shiro's ship, still as colourful and high tech as always. He lead the Exo on a bench and noticed how he still wore the same armour he wore five decades ago, an identical set to his own. He didn't need to think for a second if he ever cleaned it because Cayde has never cleaned anything in his life except his gun. He knows that after all the messes he's had to clean up after him and all those times he walked into his quarters to have a drink with him. That thought leads him to think if he's changed, well of course he would've changed in that time but... ya know?

Now that it was quiet and that he was basically alone he tried not to feel saddened or freaked out by the fact that he'd been dead for fifty just because of his own stupidity to not speak up about the fact that he'd foun- Taniks had found him even after Nian and Lush's Ghost were killed by him. What was he thinking? He should've guessed he wouldn't have a chance, let alone survive. Back to the task at hand...

His quarters would be Caydes now so that would mean he would have to walk past plenty of Guardians carrying a Hunter Vanguard, that's not suspicious at all! So hopefully Transmats in the Tower aren't still against the rules because having Zavala being angry at him for two things wasn't on his 'This is my first day since I came back to life list' that he just made. There's one thing that definitely needs to be explained, the Traveler and the Tower?! The Traveller is in pieces and the Tower is completely different, he no doubt suspected that things must of gone to hell for the Traveller to awaken. He might as well babyproof everything for what's it worth.

"Did it hurt?" He blankly questioned into the air of the loneliness. Micah turned his bright eye towards him as he stared in thought at the Exo's sheathed Ace carved knife.

"At first... yeah and then everything just disappeared"

"Tallulah told me she wasn't afraid of dying, do you think that's because she had no one to live for?"

"Tallulah was a legend, she had more friends than you've ever had. But, you never asked her so I guess... we'll never know" Andal hummed in agreement and shook off the sarcastic insult but doubted that was the last time he would see the former Hunter Vanguard, death will come again. Not saying he was waiting for it, he just hopes that's a long time away from now. Yet again, everyone hopes for that.

Andal couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the thought of Cayde killing Taniks over and over again, since they learned that the boogeyman possessed light, meaning he couldn't die. How? Is beyond his imagination.

"Come on Cayde, I didn't fry you that bad" Andal ran his fingers through his hair as the Exo remained distant.

"Get ready for transmat"

—————————————————————

Twenty minutes since he got into Cayde's quarters and he was still out like a light with no sign of Sundance, which didn't help with his already jumpy nerves. He wasn't sure to be nervous of excited to speak to him, being dead for 50 years can leave an influence.

To his utter surprise, the place wasn't a total trash sight but... it still held the potential of one. A disgusting smell lingered in the air which he recognised to be from himself, old dried blood and dirt. It didn't surprise him, you know... with the whole 'I haven't showered in decades' thing.

He'd explored the quarter three times already without so much as taking a foot outside and by the looks of it, Cayde didn't spend much time here. Andal had hoped since he first realised he was weaponless that Cayde had retrieved his sword and to his devastating downfall he hadn't or he had it stashed elsewhere. His own sword, the one he was killed with but it was still his sword and damn, it was a magnificent sword. He kneeled infront of the sofa the Exo laid on and reached to take the Ace of Spades from its holster on his waist just in case he woke up in a bad mood. In other words a very not Cayde, creepy, murderous mood which- he has learned to hate in the few minutes he was with him.

_"Cayde! Cayde! Wake up you broken pile of scrap!!"_ The (very familiar) voice etched itself into his mind and he felt his systems kicking themselves back on at the slowest pace possible. He felt his sensors and receptors get powered on with help from Sundance, yet everything remained a blur. The last thing he remembered was Shiro dragging him into some Clovis Bray industry and then... that son of a-!

His optics rebooted on and- holy mother of Vex...

_Stay tuned and like and review! Re-uploading on Archive of our own!_


End file.
